Problem Paige
by itsybitsyshelley
Summary: Complete. 17year old Paige is absorbed in life, love, angst, attitude and rebellion, but when normal teenage turmoil is turned upside down by something she can’t explain, has she pushed her family too far? All 4 sisters. Paigecentric with GlenKyle.
1. Chapter 1

_Title: Problem Paige_

_Summary: 17-year old Paige is absorbed in life, love, angst, attitude and rebellion, but when normal teenage turmoil is turned upside down by something she can't explain, has she pushed her family too far?_

_A/N__Okay, so basically all four sisters were brought up together and still live in the Manor (Paige wasn't given up for adoption) but they still lost their Mom and Grams. In this story Prue, 24, Piper, 21, Phoebe, 19 and Paige, 17, and you might find Andy, Leo, Glen and Kyle somewhere in the mix. Is there magic…well, you have to read!_

_Disclaimer: Everything to do with Charmed Not mine!_

_Chapter 1: Just Friends?_

Wow. The door had slammed into the frame so hard that it had bounced back, leaving it slightly ajar. Although I was seething, my curiosity got the better of me and I stayed to listen outside the room.

"Leave it Prue, there's no use talking to her until she's calmed down" Sweet Piper, always the peacemaker, mediating between me and my 'I'm-queen-of the-world' sister. It's a shame that eventually she'll take Prue's side of course…'cause if it's happened a hundred times before, why won't it happen again.

"I can't believe her Piper…" Prue sounds pissed off. Is it so bad that I get a kick out of it?

I can see Phoebe looking into her spaghetti rather intently, concentrating hard on whatever mouthful she's chewing at this moment. She takes a big gulp of her glass of water before breaking the silence, "Look Prue, she's just going through the same stuff that I did, y' know. If I can come out on the other side and get into college, Paigey will too. Give her some time."

Traitor.

I can't believe it.

Well now I guess it's just me. No more Phoebe and Paige against the world, no more gamesto see who can annoy the big bad sisters the most. Ever since Phoebe went off to UC, she's had a complete personality makeover. Of course, now, she's grown up enough to join Piper and Prue's sisterly fold. Unfortunately that leaves little old Paige: rebel, proverbial black sheep and half-sister. I should have seen it coming.

"I hope so Pheebs, Piper and I are so proud of you" Oh Great, spare me the ceremony. "C'mon lets get these dishes started"

I don't want to listen to any more of this. Anyhow, the clinking of crockery and glasses means that it is pretty much time for me to scarper.

---

The soaring chorus and guitar chords blast out of the stereo. As I lie on my bed, it feels like they wash over me like a waterfall. The ceiling got boring after a while, so I entertain myself, eyes closed: let the imagination show begin…

"PAIGE!" I do my best, but soon I can't ignore the incessant knocking that persists at my door.

I have to stretch to shut off my stereo "What?"

"Thank you"

Heaving myself off my bed I go to sit at my dresser. My dark hair still hangs fairly tidily around my face, I run my fingers through it though, it's the messy look I'm after. Prue and Piper keep threatening to take me to a hairdresser to cut my fringe shorter. Over my dead body, they're just jealous that my hair is pretty without any of that hairdresser nonsense. Satisfied with that, I slick some gloss on my lips and rim my eyes with the kohl pencil. Perfect.

I head out the front door not even caring that it's past 9pm.

There's only one place that I'm headed.

---

"Hey, P-girl. What's up?" I can't help but smile as he opens the door, leaning casually on the frame. His baggy trousers hang off his hips and he is wearing his favourite t-shirt with an electric guitar on the front. A black beanie hat covers the cute mop of brown hair that I know is underneath. I've known Glen since forever. It was Glen who I was climbing trees with when I fell and knocked out my tooth. Glen who taught me how to slug a baseball faster than Phoebe, Glen who came to Grams's funeral with me…for some crazy reason we've been inseparable since he called me 'that stinky girl' at kindergarten.

"P-girl, hello?" Crap, my thoughts ran away with me again. I must be giving him a look, "Sister stuff eh?" he knows me far too well.

"Yea, just the usual stuff – wanna hang out?"

"With my favourite letter P?" He asks with a grin. I can't help grinning back. "Sure. Let me grab a jacket"

Soon we're walking. Just the stars, the streets and us; this area of San Francisco is really quiet at night. Without saying a thing we take a familiar route, and we soon arrive at the destination. Behind a wire fence there are deserted garages, old concrete buildings with rusted doors, some have pretty funky graffiti on them. They sit in a yard, strewn with bricks, barrels and old tyres – and that's it, the Glen/Paige hangout. It's pretty cool and has the added appeal that Prue and Piper would throw several clots if they knew I hung out here. With the whole 'mom' complex that she's got going on I wouldn't be surprised if she already knew. I get that she cares and all that, but I have a Mom already, she might not be around or anything but…its just, well, my sister has gotta let me live my life. I swear she'd lock me up if she could.

Glen scales the fence expertly, drops down onto the tree stump on the other side. It's in just the right place – like when people climb trees and fences in movies and have the branches that are perfect handles…

"Paige. Are you coming or what?" He asks impatiently through my daydream.

"Uh yea"

"Need a hand?" He offers his hand over the fence, I don't need it. I've climbed this thing a hundred times myself and he knows it. So why do I find myself taking the hand offered to me? and smiling when I meet his blue eyes. Whoa. I glance away concentrating on fixing my boot into one of the fence links before hauling myself up, over and onto the same ledge as Glen.

I stick my tongue out at him and we leap off the huge stump giggling. It's not funny for long. I get my foot caught in some bottom branches. I Close my eyes and prepare for painful contact with the concrete floor. 1...2...3... but I don't hit the floor I hit something softer and warm. Strong arms grasp my waist and I feel hands on my back, shivering when they touch the skin at my waist for just a second. I open my eyes slowly when the adrenaline rush passes finding my self in Glen's arms, I look up and he's grinning: and sooo trying not to laugh.

"P-girl, I think we oughta get you some flying lessons…"

I'm still to dizzy to reply, and his smile fades, "You alright Paige?"

I find my bearings at last "Yep, fine" I grin barely suppressing my own giggles, which restart Glen's, they fast turn to hysterics and we both roll with laughter.

---

We sit on top of 'our' garage. Usually, we look at the stars or talk about stuff. Glen and I are pretty good at the constellations: Mickey Mouse, Elvis Presley, the big dipper…today, I don't really feel like doing either so I sit with my eyes closed, puffing on the sweet cigarette that starts a party in my brain, enhancing my relaxation on this balmy night.

"Glen?" I open my eyes and he's not there.

"Glen" I call through the darkness, when I get no response. I climb off of the roof and start to look for him getting all worried and mad at the same time.

"Gleeen!" My voice pitches higher, now I'm getting scared.

"BOO!" I swing round, my stomach flipping out through my mouth. Even weirder, a tingle shoots through my hands and arms and I swear they glow blue for a second, but seeing Glen grinning like a cat at me, replaces confusion with relief and anger.

"Did you see that?" I say.

"See what?"

"Never mind, Jeez Glen, you scared the complete crap out of me. You are so dead!"

"C'mon Paige give me a break, you're doing the silent brooding thing tonight, I'm getting fidgety here. Wanna talk yet?"

"No. Well not now anyway!" Oh god, I think I might be pouting. "A rumour about you is so gonna get started on Monday."

"Chill out P-girl! Don't let those sisters get to you…you're cute when you get mad…"

"What?" I say in surprise. I look up at his face, his expression is different, intense, a new Glen that I haven't seen before.

"I said don't let those sisters get to you"

"Oh" I feel my brow furrow in confusion, and oddly, feel my stomach diving in disappointment.

"Look Paigey, you know I'm here for you right, always, you and me, Paige and Glen, we're a team, tornado destructive, but a team, okay?" he has moved closer to me as he says this. His blue eyes looking into mine, warm breath tickles my cheeks as he talks.

Suddenly, there are no sisters, no fights, no dead mother, absent father; no nothing…the whole world fades out when I first taste his lips.

And then I realise. Whoa.

I'm kissing my best friend.

_Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed…is this worth continuing? should they get together? Any suggestions are welcome; please tell me what you think!_


	2. Chapter 2

**17-year old Paige is absorbed in life, love, attitude and rebellion, but when normal teenage turmoil is turned upside down by something she can't explain, has she pushed her family too far? All 4 sisters. Paige-centric with Glen/Kyle**

_Disclaimer: Everything to do with Charmed: Not mine!_

_A/N: I'm still getting into the Paige/Sisters, Paige/Glen relationships in this chapter – keep with me – its not going to stay this way for long—promise!_

_Please Review if you want updates!_

**Chapter 2: Closer**

The hallway is filled with the sounds of laughter coming from the kitchen. It's so loud that I go and check it out.

There they are, my sisters all sat in a civilised manner around the dining table. Prue and Phoebe are clutching steaming mugs of coffee and Piper, in her typical adventurous style, cradles a glass of water that almost spills over as she shakes with laughter.

"Piper!" Obviously I missed something, because Phoebe looks shocked, her big brown eyes wide. This, combined with the ridiculously high pigtails she's sporting makes her look about five. God what has college done to my sister, she's not a good advert right now, that's for sure, I kind of feel like giggling myself.

Just as I have persuaded myself to go be a sociable sister for once. I take another look at their Hallmark scene, in the empty chair: Phoebe's psychology books are piled under and Prue's handbag, keys and filo-fax sit on the yellowed pages, looks like there's no room in there for Paige.

Am I disappointed? No, it's too cute for words.

Yeah, right.

Anyway, who needs sisters when I have Glen?

---

I'm lost in my favourite song as Phoebe pokes her head round my bedroom door, a stupid grin creeping onto her face. Crap, I must be singing again.

I take them off so I can hear, "Paige, sweetie, dinner is ready, Piper cooked spaghetti, your favourite…"

"Uh huh" I'm not too enthusiastic, since spaghetti and meals in general have mostly been associated with fights with Prue. As always, Piper and Phoebe end up joining her… Well, screw that, I'm too tired to bother.

Oh wait…I've got something to ask her. Better be nice Paige.

"Hey Phoebe, Future Idol are playing at a club downtown next week. Wanna come with me?" It's my favourite band in the whole world. Despite the recently strained sister-ness as much as I hate to admit it, I do kind of miss hanging out with my big sisters, especially Phoebe, the two youngest teaming up to take on the world like old times.

"I'd love too but, I've got heaps of assignments to do, sorry honey, maybe next time."

The rejection flies out her mouth instantly, and it sure stings. Suddenly, forehead screws up in thought and I think she's going to change her mind.

"Paige" She asks looking at me suspiciously, "That gig on a school night?"

"Might be" I grin conspiratorially.

I'm completely surprised when she frowns at me, with more than a little bit of Prue residing in her brown eyes. "Maybe you shouldn't go, Paige, you need to study and if Prue finds…"

"What?" I can't believe I'm hearing this. "You? You think that I shouldn't go to a gig?"

"Not on a school night" she says quietly.

"Hi there stranger, but do you know where _my _sister is?"

"Paige" Her voice lowers. She's getting mad. But I'm finding it hard to care.

This is not a Phoebe that I know at all, I'm not sure if I want to know her. I've already got Prue here for all the lecturing; Piper for the coddling, what happened to my cool big sister who wanted to hang out? I don't know this girl at all. I put my headphones back on, letting the music fill the loneliness that just washed through me.

"Give it up Paige" I can see Phoebe shouting but it turns to muffled sounds underneath the pounding riffs of my music, "You've gotta lose the attitude" I ignore her.

"Okay, fine…" I lip read that, and she raises her arms in defeat.

Score 1-0 Paige.

She turns her back to flounce out of my room and I finally tear the headphones from my ears hearing the last of her rant "…I'll go eat with my _proper _sisters"

She didn't just put her hand down my throat and pull my stomach through it.

So why does it feel like it?

---

"First Mom, then Grams…and my Dad, if there was a prize for absence he'd win it! I'm never gonna even get the chance to find out about him, track him down and ask him why he's such a lousy father…Now my sisters hate me too. I know I can be a bitch sometimes…well, a lot lately…but they have their little mature talks, and try to tell me what to do all the time…and its almost always 'get-at-Paige-day'… "

Wow, that was a lot of stuff that I needed to spill. To add insult to injury I can't stop the tears from pouring down my face. Way to be a blubbering mess, Paige.

"I'm sorry" I look up at Glen, into his reassuring blue eyes. I really hate crying, it's so weak.

"It's okay, baby" He says as his arm snakes around my shoulders "It will all be okay, I'm here" I lean into his body and find myself comforted, settling in his warmth. Somehow the tears stop.

"I've got something that will make us feel better" Glen says. From his other side, I hear the clink of glass on the porch step. "Here." He passes me a large bottle, clear liquid swirls enticingly on the inside. It's tempting right now, and it's not like me and Glen haven't passed the time this way before, its just if anyone or specifically my sisters find out about this, it's not gonna make things much better. Wait a minute? Was I just being rational and sensible? That's way too scary…

"Hey, is that my Cutie-P hesitating…" I can't help it I have to roll my eyes.

"Cutie-P?" I laugh, and Glen frowns at me, an adorable wrinkle creeping onto his forehead.

"C'mon baby, where's my adventurous P-girl got to these days? Those sisters are making you all uptight…you gotta loosen up" He unscrews the cap taking a large drink straight from the bottle. "Aah, Pretty Good" He rasps, and then waves the bottle at me.

What the hell. The bottle touches my lips the liquid washes down my throat leaving a delightful burning sensation behind. I guess this night is gonna swirl by after all.

"That's my P-girl" Glen moves closer, taking my hand until, then I taste the spirit on his lips. When I pull away he has a tell-tale smirk on his face, "how's about we get off this porch step, inside to somewhere more comfortable" His eyebrow quirks over his blue irises, he manages to stand up. I grin stupidly as he pulls me up, and we dash hand-in-hand inside the house.

---

My world is spinning for the second time tonight; this time I think it has more to do with the empty bottles of liquid that lay scattered about the room. Tonight did pass by in a whirl of hands, mouths and alcohol. I'm thankful that we managed to be careful, I don't think I could cope with scares of any sort right now…

Things slide out of focus for a second and my stomach flips over itself, rebelling against what I've ingested.

Glen looks all cute wound up in the blankets on the bed, until…crap. On his bedside table, the neon clock says 1am.

"Baby" I try to rouse him, but he's pretty much out for the count, "I've gotta go"

"Huh" He sighs, his eyes flickering half-open.

"I've gotta go, babe…see ya" I leave a kiss on his forehead.

"Stay P…"

"Sorry babe, else I'll face t'sister rap 'less you wanna too?" God, it's so hard not to slur. I can't even think in regular English right now.

"Bye…" He manages, before he falls asleep again. Now I've gotta get back to the Manor, and it looks like I'm sneaking in.

---

There is a god. All the lights are off, Prue, Piper and Phoebe must have all gone to bed. Yes. I won't have to go through the window. Somehow I've managed to sway home safely, with only two close calls with me nearly ending up on my ass. I'm at the last hurdle,Ideserve a gold medal.

The door seems stiffer than usual, and opens louder than I want it to. I let it fall quiet again and it seems there's no-one that heard it. The warm air of the house hits me suddenly and the bile begins to creep back up my throat. I manage to get to the kitchen sink before I empty the contents of my stomach; I'm gonna think about the 'eww' part later.

"Paige?"

Oh my god.

Head full of dizziness I swing round woozily, coughing at the taste in my mouth. I almost stumble. But soon there is an arm around my shoulder and a hand rubbing my back. After I finish barfing a second time I get up the courage to look at the person stood by my side.

It's Piper; Fluffy pyjamas and all, and I am so glad that right now, she doesn't look mad.

"You ok?" She asks her brown eyes full of concern.

"Yea" But I don't feel it.

"C'mon Paige" She says disbelievingly before she wraps her arms around me in a great big hug.I'm standing here swaying, wretchingand probably stinking, she should be so mad…but she's hugging me, warm and snugly all smelling like Piper. With my big sister hugging me I'm at it again, I swear I'm not normally a crier.

"Shh Paigey…what's wrong" She moves us to the chair, grabbing a bucket just in case and sitting me on her knee like when we were little.

"Y…y'you're n..not mad"

"Oh I'm mad alright, I'm just glad that you're safe, even though I'm kinda mad that I didn't know you were gone"

That makes me smile a little. "Be'letter than Pheebs was at that!"

"Don't push it Paigey, look, I'm not gonna shout at you 'cause I know full well that you won't take _any_ notice. And, I'm prepared to keep this between us, but only if I _never_ catch you in this state again…at least until you're past twenty-one, okay."

"Thanks Piper" I've never been so relieved, but know the serious look on Piper's face means no messing.

"I mean it" She warns, "Bed for you Paigey-pie and take that bucket with you!"

"Thanks"

"Love you" She says ruffling my dark hair.

"Love you too"

I'm on a high, a high that has nothing to do with my alcoholic haze. Trouble is I guarantee that it won't last.

_please review :) thanks..._


	3. Chapter 3

**17-year old Paige is absorbed in life, love, attitude and rebellion, but when normal teenage turmoil is turned upside down by something she can't explain, has she pushed her family too far? All 4 sisters. Paige-centric with Glen/Kyle**

_Disclaimer: Everything to do with Charmed Not mine!_

_A/N: Thanks for the encouragement – it's a great muse – it certainly got this chapter written quicker…hope you enjoy. Please Review!_

**Chapter 3: Stranger things are happening.**

"Okay Paigey, all set?" Piper says brightly as she pulls up outside Baker High School. I know I got to bed late but how can anybody be so perky in the morning.

It takes all the enthusiasm I can muster to reply, "Sure"

"Have a good day, learn lots…" I have to say I kind of worry about my sister sometimes. I get out of the car reluctantly, "…and behave" I smile sweetly at my sister who gives me a knowing look in return.

"Bye Piper" I say, tossing my rucksack on my shoulder as I find my self heading into the zoo-like place that some adults claim is a high-school.

---

Perfect. The smoke sails from my nostrils, way up into the sky I try to see if I can make a shape that looks like the clouds above me. I don't suppose it's what Piper had in mind when she was thinking about a 'good day'. Oh well. I lean back against the wall to savour the high. It's pretty quiet around here today and it's weird. Usually, the back of the sports building is teeming with people dying for a nicotine fix, with the odd 'unusual' cigarette thrown in the mix; all the smoke creates something resembling the polluted smog of a small city.

"Hey freak" So much for peace and quiet as I hear a familiar voice over my shoulder. It's Emily Taylor, chief queen bee and the _nicest _girl in school. She's pretty much text-book, with not a hair out of place on her pretty blonde head, and an outfit to match. Even Prue in her 'miss popularity' phase wasn't this much of a bitch and that's a big thing for the suffering youngest sister to say.

"Hi Emily" I say coolly. I'm not interested in being drawn into her game, I look away to stamp on the butt I've let drop onto the floor.

"Where's that little puppy dog that normally follows you around?" She drawls.

"I usually call him Glen, and he's my friend…not a concept that you'd understand I'll bet…"

"Friend? You see, that's not what I heard, someone told me that you guys were going _out" _I know she's trying to wind me up. Instead I'm just wondering how someone could load so much venom into a single sentence. Okay I can go with this, if I can deal with three older sisters at PMS-time I guess I can talk to this ice-queen and come out of it with pride intact.

"We are"

"Oh." She says looking me up and down through her perfect, baby-doll eyelashes. Oh my, I think she's actually gonna try and out attitude Paige Halliwell. Well, we'll see.

"…you know Paige…you should be careful that you don't get the same reputation as your sister did…what was her name? Freebie?"

I may not always be fond of my sisters, but that is so not on.

"Okay, _Phoebe_ might have gone out with, what, two guys during high school. Emily, lets say we cover your list: Dan, Matt and oh the other Dan…well, that's tenth grade covered, Luke, Marty? girl, I don't know what you were thinking with that one, erm…Jason, Tyler and so I hear Mikey Reynolds at Shelby Lee's party last Friday night. So, Emily I don't think you'll mind if I point out that – with that score - you're clearly the winning slut…" Aswell as turning a scary shade of purple which _so_ clashes with her platinum hair, she has raised her hand. I shut my eyes tightly, expecting pain to flash across my cheek.

Instead of my cheek searing with pain, it feels as if my intestines are being pulled out of my mouth. I open my eyes.

Whoa. This is so not good.

Ten feet off the ground, Emily staring open mouthed below me I'm on the roof. I feel a little wobbly, trying to get my footing a couple of slate tiles fall off. Maybe I can climb down if I can scrabble carefully over to that drainpipe.

"Miss Halliwell" A voice booms from the ground below.

Too late.

---

"Paige, this is the fourth time the school has called me away from work…" So Glen and I might have dabbled in the world of school pranks before, well, it brightens up those boring days. Unfortunately when they find out, they call Prue. When we got back she frogmarched me to the dining table and sat me down. Now she's pacing and yelling there's no need for any psychology knowledge to tell who's on this power-trip.

"I…"

"Climbing the roof, what's funny about that? God Paige, that's so dangerous…" Good job she didn't find out about the prank that involved a fire-drill, sprinklers and the whole school on the football pitch.

"I…" Someday I'll get a word in.

"They said you're suspended, you hear that, _suspended, _you need school Paige…_"_

"I KNOW that Prue, but I don't know how I got there…"

"Don't be silly Paige, come on you were caught, time to grow up a little and take some responsibility"

"But Prue" I'm getting frustrated and tears pool at the corners of my eyes.

"No, you're grounded"

"You can't, you are not Mom!" Prue's clear eyes glass over at the mention of Mom, she looks at the floor shaking her head. Seconds later she fixes me with her normal gaze, all trace of emotion disappeared.

"I'm going to Andy's" She says coldly. "Piper is working late at the restaurant; Phoebe is out with college friends. Dinner's in the freezer." She tosses her hair over her shoulder and marches through the house. The door slams and the car revs up. She's gone.

Alone, well that's just a typical evening in for Paige. Prue didn't listen to me, none of them do. They just ignore me until I do something that they can yell at me for. I can deal with that kinda crap, I can deal with being ignored, chewed out for whatever; the only thing that's bugging me now is how the hell I got up on that roof. It seems a dead Mom, high-school hell and tyrant sisters are not enough for Paige and life just added a whole new load of crazy to the mix.

I think I might be going insane.

Mom would have at least listened to me, talked to me. Told me off, probably, but with a hug after she'd done; of course that's all in my imagination, I never even knew her properly. I can't even remember her face, I was too young…

but I wish she was here, now.

My stomach aches with hunger breaking me out of the daydream that has left my cheeks wet. To hell with the freezer and food, I think the liquid menu is on the cards tonight.

* * *

Please Review :) 


	4. Chapter 4

**17-year old Paige is absorbed in life, love, attitude and rebellion, but when normal teenage turmoil is turned upside down by something she can't explain, has she pushed her family too far? All 4 sisters. Paige-centric with Glen/Kyle**

_A/N: Thanks for the kind reviews : ) Hope you enjoy this instalment…_

Paige Halliwell–Matthews: Love the suggestion! I think it will appear somewhere later on, when I find a place for it. Thanks.

**Chapter 4: Bumpy Ride**

"Paige what the hell is this?" Great. I don't even have time to figure out what it is that I could have possibly done this time before I hear Prue stomping across the kitchen into the sunroom. I love sitting in the sunroom in the evening, something about the dark and the stars I suppose. She flicks the light on, which hurts my eyes a bit. I don't turn round and look, until I can feel her presence behind me.

"What's the matter" I say innocently, blinking heavily from the bright light. Oh dear. Her eyes are blazing, and narrowed which means my eardrums are about to be assaulted.

"Just these" She replies angrily holding up two liquor bottles that I thought I'd buried at the bottom of the trash. Now, it looks likethat was a really stupid idea.

"Um, I" Think quickly Paige.

"Look, there's no use trying to think of a smart answer. Piper doesn't drink this stuff and now thatPhoebe doesn't…It's not exactly forensic science is it Paige?"

Truly busted. When all else fails, plead guilty. "So what if they're mine?"

I've raised my voice slightly at this, and Prue was shouting before we even started this. It doesn't take long for Phoebe and Piper to appear in the doorway. "What's going on you guys?" They both ask almost simultaneously, something which I'd find hilarious if my dragonish sister wasn't breathing down my neck, right now.

"These!" She holds the bottles up in the air again. I see Piper's eyes go wide, and then fix narrowly on me, hopefully she won't rat me out to Prue. Phoebe looks shocked, which is kind of hypocritical considering her own past notoriety.

Someone is at the door and I think I've been saved by the bell; I'm the first to move to answer it… to get out of here.

"Oh no Missy, we're not done" Prue growls, the withering glare from my eldest sister is enough to make me sit back down.

"It'll be Leo, come to fix the tap" Piper says unnecessarily, with a wide grin. Phoebe and Prue share a look over my head. It's stupid. I know Piper has a big crush, Its pretty obvious…but they don't talk to me about it, that's grown up sister stuff. They don't talk to me about anything much, maybe its better that way, they might freak out if they knew about Glen, hmm…

"I didn't drink them all by myself" I say out into the air. Prue flicks her dark hair over her shoulder and looks at me and then Phoebe suspiciously; surprise, surprise, Phoebe nods 'no' frantically. Way to stick up for your baby sister, but I forget, she's a reformed character now.

Prue crosses her arms, and raises her eyebrow, I suppose I better tell her more, "Well it's not like anyone cares or anything…" I begin casually. Ooh the scowl, note, big sister is clearly not impressed. "…Glen and I are kinda seeing each other"

"Seeing each other?" Phoebe says blankly.

"You know, some people call it courting, or a relationship, or a boyfriend, a lover, a scre…"

"Okay I get it!" Phoebe says.

"Well I knew _you _would" She grins slyly at me in reply. Ha. I knew it, there's a little bit of the old Phoebe in that crazy college girl. I smile back at her until Prue interrupts.

"Hey, Missy Paige, you're still in school, don't you think you're a little bit too young…"

What? I can hardly suppress my snort? Is she serious?

"Oh please, you were seeing Andy in like the tenth grade" I protest.

"It doesn't mean it was serious" She pauses, pretending like she's not so nosy, "Are you and Glen?"

"What?" I'm not gonna make it easy for the girl.

"Serious"

"Maybe"I say lightly.

"Well if you are or aren't, don't you think you should be being careful at least." God, she thinks I'm stupid. "Save the eye-roll Paige …It's only because we care about you"

"No Prue, YOU only care when I'm doing something _wrong_, or something that doesn't hurt anyone, but that you can read me the riot act over 'cause you feel like it, you care when I do something that interrupts the little sisterly clique that you've all got going on…" My voice has risen louder and the momentum has caused me to spring up off of my seat.

Not a flicker of anything crosses my eldest sister's face, until she closes the gap between us and levels her gaze to mine

"God Paige can you not see outside of your own little world" She says quietly but not quiet enough to disguise the venom in her words, "You need to be in school, so you can go to college, get a job and a life! Piper, Phoebe and I are here to help you get all that, but you don't listen…andallthis drinking, smoking…and god knows what else, can you not see where you'll end up!"

I look across and see my sisters; Piper is suddenly finding the floor really interesting and Phoebe is biting her lip with a deer-in-the-headlights expression. They both refuse to look at me. "Do you guys think that too?" I ask quietly Silence confirms their answer.

"Thanks for the faith, sisters" It comes out asbitter as it feels.

I get up and walk out of the sunroom, I'm mad, really mad. For once I try to talk to them. It seems that the open and honest tactic just gets you shot down, they've all been where I am I would have thought they could be a little bit more understanding.

My mind is almost raging too much to hear them say"Where are you going?"

"I need some air"

"Back before 10"

I slam the front door in reply.

---

I wander for a while, I don't feel like seeing Glen and whining at him again. I'm having fun seeing how far I can kick this rock along with me, it's probably not a good idea though. I can see myself scuffing up my favourite pair of Docs. Its pretty breezy tonight and my hair keeps blowing over my eyes and into my lip-gloss…grrr! Every now and then a car rushes too fast down the narrow streets, for the most part its pretty quiet, just the way I like it.

Just as I'm appreciating the quietness a car screeches to a halt by my side. I keep my head down and speed up my walk until I hear a familiar voice.

"Hey babe, where you walking to" I look up, the window rolls down further, revealing a mop of brown hair, familiar blue eyes and the big grin that I know and love.

"Nowhere" I have to admit I'm pretty glad to see him. "Wait, whose car is that?"

"Guess"

"Erm, your next door neighbours, no wait…from that parking lot across the street from you, our garages?"

"Nope P-girl, 'fraid I'm not that much of a bad boy. Not gonna dump me are ya?"

"Nuh-uh, So?"

"It's the property of a Mister G. Belland, this baby is mine…been saving for ages, look…keys!" he takes them out of the ignition to wave them at me.

"Cool." Glen smiles at that, "But you don't have your license yet"

"Just a technicality Paige, I'm taking my test next week…baby, you look like you could use a ride…"

I can't resist his baby blues and he knows it. A second later I'm hopping in, after all it's Glen: the person who I trust most of all in the whole world.

"Where to m'lady?" He says in what hew thinks passes for a British accent, goofball.

"As far away from the Manor as possible" I say immediately. He looks at me, seeing straight through me.

"Cool, well, I happen to know a nice little parking spot…" He leers at me playfully and I feel his hand on my knee.

"One track mind" I try to look disgusted but I can't quite suppress my grin, "C'mon driving boy, lets go."

---

Its been fun driving around San Francisco, although I've been over the bridge a million times before, but tonight it seems so much better because I'm with Glen. We drove to the park, and played on the swings like little kids, seeing Glen get assaulted by the seesaw in a very sensitive place was a particular highlight.

We're in the car again. I can't look at him without remembering the seesaw incident. It makes me dissolve into tears of laughter.

"P-girl, are you laughing at me again?"

"Nope" I try but fail miserably at preventing my mouth from twitching at the corners.

"Yeah you are" He says and he looks up at me.

"I'm not. And watch the road."

"I am"

The ride dissolves into silence, Glen's taking me home. Do I need to say how much I'm not looking forward to it?

Suddenly, the speed goes up a few notches. "Glen" I warn.

"We're okay"

And so we are, until it goes up another few notches and then another. I can see him pumping at the brake pedal desperately. Trees and bushes fly past like lightening and we soon reach houses, trees and worse, other cars on the road. My stomach is flipping nervously, and the speed is making me carsick. Glen is still fiddling with the brake, but we are beginning to swerve all over the place, my heart is pounding on my chest. Oh god, there are trees looming ahead…and we're getting far too close.

"GLEN" I manage to shout but in my dry throat it comes out as a strangled cry.

Then all I can do is lean into him and close my eyes.

* * *

_Wow, that might be called a cliffhanger...don't hate me...please review!_

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

**17-year old Paige is absorbed in life, love, attitude and rebellion, but when normal teenage turmoil is turned upside down by something she can't explain, has she pushed her family too far? All 4 sisters. Paige-centric with Glen/Kyle**

**A/N: **_Thanks to all you reviewers! They help to give me a kick up the backside and make sure I carry on and update the story :) **Warning: **This chapter is a little bit darker than the others…with a little bit of swearing in it…it's all relevant for later on! I definitely know where this story is going!_

_Flashbacks are in italics…_

_Disclaimer: Everything to do with Charmed equals Not mine!_

**Chapter 5: Torn**

The sharp breeze pierces cold through my smart black jacket; it looks odd over the top of his favourite t-shirt. It has ended now and a train of people filters from the seats moving down the aisle and back to the car park. Prue, Piper and Phoebe start to walk before me, I don't notice until Phoebe silently offers me her hand.

"Wait, I have to…" Phoebe nods her 'okay' and tries to follow but Piper holds her back, putting a hand on her shoulder. I smile gratefully; I have to do this alone.

The marble is smooth and square, cold and harsh. It's so wrong.

So wrong that the warm blue eyes; lopsided grin; the constant laughter and the sparkle of mischief have been replaced by this static, grey stone. I kneel before it, tracing the carved letters with my finger. I don't care that the grass is damp, soaking through my trousers, freezing my knees into this prayerful position.

I don't care.

My cheek feels the sharp slap of the cold as I press it up against the marble. A tear drips and flows all the way down to the smooth surface before soaking into the freshly laid earth. I press my lips gently on the stone.

"You left me…" It comes out a whisper of disbelief.

"YOU LEFT ME!" I shout. My damn tears spill over my eyeliner streaking like war-paint all across my face, "YOU LEFT ME!" Phoebe and Piper come and hoist me to my feet. Both wear dark expressions that say: _what are you doing Paige? _Screw them. I shrug until they let me go and head back towards the car park.

I've got to get out of here.

But not before I look back and whisper, "Goodbye"

---

It's real, and I can't escape.

Piper and Phoebe are full of sugary smiles and sisterly sympathy but they are useless against this numbness. Only Prue, distant and silent, her cold blue eyes full of disappointment, tell the truth.

I deserve it.

I want her to shout. I wish she would rage and yell. I want her to tell me how she wishes that I were with Glen, like I do. I want her to tell me it was my fault, to remind everyday. Anything would be better than this silence.

_Blinking my eyes open, my cheek touches a rough grey surface. My stomach is cold and numb whilst a wall of heat rages across my back. I don't understand, what's going on?_

_Wait._

_The car? _

_That means…_

"_Glen" I shout weakly._

_I have to brush some hair out it out of my eye so that I can see. It hurts; I bring my hand back down, finding it stained with crimson. "Glen" I try again._

_A tornado of panic whirls from my stomach and settles painfully in my chest. I can't see him anywhere near me, just the car._

_Not the car. Glen's car, now being licked by orange flame teasing and twisting its metal into grotesque shape, with bellows of smoke pouring from the windows, he can't be, it can't have happened. I try to sit up, my body is screaming and pain tearing through my insides, "Glen" I call for a final time before something pulls me into deep darkness._

---

"Sweetie" Piper voices breaks through my daydream, "Why don't you go lie down"

Even with my eyes closed I can still see it, hear it, and smell it.

I feel my bed dip under the weight of an extra body who has sat there. I want it to be Glen sat, smiling over me, if only I could hope hard enough. As a hand brushes through my hair my heart rises

and falls…

"Paigey" Piper whispers "are you okay?"

"I'm okay Piper" I nod slowly. I don't have the energy to fight it when she leans in and kisses my cheek.

I'm not okay.

Can't you see that I'm not okay?

---

_Oh fuck, it throbs. Everything is swimming and swirling. Three voices, my sisters? and another? It seems to be taking me a hell of a long time to open my eyes._

_Somehow I hear Andy's voice float above all the rest, and his words ring in my ears "You know, Prue, it's some kind of miracle that she's here…god knows how she got out of that car…the body inside __was…"_

"_Andy" Prue says tightly._

_Blackness becomes painfully bright white as my eyes open and the reality of thehospital room filters in._

_---_

I can't sleep.

In fact, I haven't slept for days, not since… all I can think about is the crash, except I can't remember a thing, only that I shouldn't be here. The flashbacks and Andy's words are all I need to tell me that. I keep trying to figure out why, why Glen had to leave and why I'm still here. He was the only thing that kept me sane. Call me crazy but I have his t-shirt across my pillow, it still smells like him and it feels as if he's still close. I don't want to face tomorrow, or any day after if he is not there to share it too. My eyes prickle and I end up swallowing a sob, trying my best to bury it into my pillow. My eyelids are heavy but my mind is racing, chasing the unconscious bliss of sleep but never quite catching it. The bottle of pills that the doctor gave me, sits taunting me on my dresser.

They don't do a damn thing, but I know something that will…

Dragging my lead body off of my bed I dig in the very bottom of my chest of drawers. It doesn't take me long to find my treasure; the mini-spirit bottle giving up its dark-brown riches. I swallow a mouthful of the bitter liquid, using it to wash down a couple of the little green tablets, then another and another one. I'm desperate for drowsiness.

My thoughts are muddy, as sleep takes over….thoughts of Glen, Grams, Mom, merge together and I wonder…how many more people have to leave? Maybe should wear a warning sign that says 'Paige Halliwell: toxic aura'. Maybe that's the reason that Prue hates me, why we've never got on. Maybe I would have done Prue and the rest of the world a favour if I'd gone with him. Perhaps I will do the world a favour and not wake up as I finally drift off into this deep, deep sleep.

* * *

Aw! Poor Glen,but don't forget things are never quite what they seem in the world of Charmed ;) Please Review! 


	6. Chapter 6

**17-year old Paige is absorbed in life, love, attitude and rebellion, but when normal teenage turmoil is turned upside down by something she can't explain, has she pushed her family too far? All 4 sisters. Paige-centric with Glen/Kyle**

_A/N: Hope you're all still enjoying the story! Don't forget to tell me what you think! BTW, if you reviewed thanks a lot and if you've reviewed more than once, you rock!_

_Disclaimer: Everything to do with Charmed Not mine!_

_Chapter 6: Dangerous Revelations._

I'm not awake but there's a deafening noise that fills my ears and there are colours flickering in front of me, its as if I'm trapped inside a kaleidoscope. I can't open my eyes and get out, it's enclosed and I'm struggling, fighting to get free.

"P-girl?" A familiar voice floats serenely across the chaos.

"Glen!" And it's him. Smiling over me, his cheeky grin spread from ear to ear. "You're really here?"

His face falls and I notice for the first time how pale he is. "No P-girl, I'm still gone…at least I will be when you wake up" No! This can't be just a dream, it can't…it's too cruel.

"That's not fair, why can't I stay here with you? Why did you have to leave, and why do I have to stay there?" I can feel fresh tears falling down my face, whilst I wonder: can you really cry in dreams.

"Destiny, Paige." His face is etched with smouldering seriousness. All I want to do is to kiss him. "It was my time, baby, your Mom and Grams explained that to me…"

"Mom? Grams?" I look up at his blue eyes. I smile softly, my eyes watering slightly at the thought, "You met Mom?"

"Yea baby, they explained it all, explained that it had to happen, it was my time to go… look…"

Glen grasps my hand in his and I suck in a sharp deep breath. We are looking down onto, the quiet roads of San Francisco which are dead in the darkness. Out of nowhere, a car flies from around the corner. Glen's car. We're both inside it as it speeds along swerving dangerously towards a tall tree. I don't need to see this 'cause I know how it ends.

"No Paige" Glen says firmly, squeezing my hand gently until I open my eyes. "You need to see"

There's a crunching noise and in a split second the car is wrapped around the tree, metal embracing wood. At the same time a bright blue light appears on the side of the pavement, when it disappears and I see myself lying unconscious on the pavement. I look up at Glen, my mouth is moving but no words are coming out. Pretty good impression of a goldfish, I think.

"H-how?" I finally manage to splutter.

Glen looks up at me with a serious expression, but he fixes his blue eyes on mine. "Destiny"

I give him a look.

"Paige, I'm serious. I know now that my destiny is to be here and to show you yours. Your destiny is different Paige"

"Destiny?" I'm not sure if I want to know but all of this talk is making my head spin.

He is silent for a few seconds, before he moves closer to me cupping my cheeks in his hands. It's such a gentle touch it almost feels like its not there. His lip touch mine, whisper-soft breath caresses my lips. I missed this.

"Magic" He says softly when we break apart.

"What?"

"Magic, Paige. Your destiny is magical" If I had the ability to roll my eyes, right now, I so would. So what bunnies-out of hats? Card tricks? What kind of destiny is that? But, there is no other explanation for me escaping the crash and or for that day on the roof. Glen grins before the serious expression settles in his eyes, more than likely knowing exactly what I was thinking.

"PAIGE" I hear a shout from nowhere, it sounds so close but very faraway.

I exchange a glance with Glen, "Paige, baby" He starts "Remember, magic is your destiny, don't worry you'll find it…its right here." Glen places his hand over my heart, "I'll be with you when you need me…remember Paige…magic..."

"PAIGE" The voice is clearer and louder, and this time familiar and panicked. I'm torn away from Glen's blue eyes as mine open and the waking world unravels before me. Blinking, I find a figure hunched over me, shaking me oblivious to the fact I'm awake.

"Hmmph"

"Paige, oh god, you're awake" It's Phoebe. She's gasping, her eyes wide and she looks pale. When she hears me speak she scoops me up in a hug so quickly that have my bed covers end up in my mouth.

"What's the matter I was having a dream…Glen was there" I add sadly, as I remember.

"Paige Halliwell, What did you think you were doing?" She's yelling with all her might. Mood swings?

"What?" I'm confused. Maybe it's because I just got woke up unceremoniously by my crazy sister.

"How could you be so stupid…I thought you…" She looks at my dresser. Oh shit. My stomach plummets when I realise what she's looking at. My bottle of pills has spilled across my dresser, the empty bottle beside it…they tell too much of an obvious tale. No wonder Phoebe looks as pale as a ghost. Suddenly I feel very sick and very guilty.

"It's not what it looks like." I say firmly because it's true.

"Then you've got some explaining to do" She says flatly, all relief disappearing from her face I can see it bubbling into anger. Boy, I wish I didn't know my sister so well, what have I got myself into now?

---

It's like some kind of screwed up courtroom drama, it's certainly me that is on trial. Prue sits at the head if the dining table like the judge as Piper and Phoebe sit on each of her sides, fellow prosecutors. I'm far-away at the other end, mostly because the further away I sit from them, the less painful this should be, but this is where I'm supposed to sit right? The troublemaking little sister, exiled into her rightful spot. Wow, this little daydream cut out most of Prue's long, long rant, too bad I have to focus again before she notices.

"…of all the selfish things that you could do Paige. This is definitely in your top five…" How is it that she always goes from concerned, to downright venomous? None of them understand, with Glen gone, I can't think, I couldn't sleep, I think I'm entitled to a little break from it.

"I…was…I was" I find myself floundering under the three intense glares, "…Just trying to sleep." It comes out thickly, coated in sobs, I hate being upset in front of my sisters

Piper's glare is the first ones to soften, most of the time I just think she's far too naïve and idealist, but not even I can fault my sister's gentleness "Paige, honey, we know that it's rough for you at the moment, but what you were doing…there are other options honey. We're _all _here for you" Aah. I so want to scream when she says this. When is this ever true? It hasn't ever been for…Oh, only my entire life, they don't listen, they lecture because I'm the youngest and they can.

"Paige, you've gotta stop fighting us, we know what you're going through" Prue says. I'm biting my tongue so hard that I'm afraid I'm going to make it bleed. I wait for Phoebe to add her two cents; she hasn't said a word or looked me in the eye since I woke up. Great, I've got one sister officially hating me it I don't think it will take long for the other two to follow.

---

I'm back at school. Some insane part of me thought that it would be a good idea to get out of the manor and away from my three pissed off sisters. Turns out it's not so good. The empty desk at my side is a constant reminder of what happened. All I can think about is him and what he said…Magic?

"Are you with us Miss Halliwell?" The teacher's voice invades my thought.

"Yes" I answer quietly, although it's barely audible from the chorus of giggles coming from the back of the room. Surprise, it's Emily and her fellow hyenas, cackling away. Bitch. I turn around and shoot a glare at their bimbo leader, I spot a bookshelf looming behind me and lose myself in a vengeful fantasy of some heavy volumes hitting them all on the head. That is until I'm shaken by a shrill cry and look up just in time to see blue lights fading away as books rain down on the back row of desks.

Oh God. Did I do that?

"Magic" I whisper under my breath. I have a feeling this is going to be more trouble than it's worth.

---

Laying on the ground staring up at the sky, is the best way to think. It's a little chilly, but that's the least of my worries at the moment. I exhale the smoke of my third cigarette into the sky, wondering if it could reach Glen, wherever he is…thinking over this magic stuff, now I believe that it's real what it means…

"I'm sorry about Glen…"

Whoa, head rush. As I sit up I meet the eyes of a boy. I've seen him before in class, and he's quiet and intense, I think it's the first time I've heard him speak.

"I'm Kyle" He offers, into the silence. I'm not sure I want to talk about Glen with a stranger so I smile weakly in reply. "Do you believe in miracles Paige?" he asks and I shrug, with sea-coloured eyes and dark hair. He's cute… but right now he's annoying and I just want to be left alone.

"What about magic? My eyes bug out of my head, and I gasp. Something sparkles in his eyes. I want to bolt, to get out of here, how does he even know about magic? So many questions and such a bad feeling, it has settled in my stomach like heavy nausea but fluttering frantically at the same time.

"Look Kyle, I've gotta go…" I feel kind of bad, so I add, "but I'll see you around"

Hurrying away around the back of the school, it gets worse, the back of my neck prickles as my stomach gets heavier.

And then I know why.

From nowhere, a man appears in front of me: all jet black hair and pale skin, with a tribal mark over his right eye. Just as I get over the shock from that he raises a double-edged dagger up over his head. I close my eyes hard so that it screws up my whole face and take a deep breath in.

I hope this works.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Wow another cliffhanger-type ending, yay! please review :) 


	7. Chapter 7

**17-year old Paige is absorbed in life, love, attitude and rebellion, but when normal teenage turmoil is turned upside down by something she can't explain, has she pushed her family too far? All 4 sisters. Paige-centric with Glen/Kyle**

**A/N: **_I'm enjoying writing this so much that I managed to get another chapter done! Hope you enjoy reading it as much._

_I owe a huge thanks to **Paige fan** for her suggestion in a review. I have incorporated the idea into this chapter. Thanks : )_

_Disclaimer: Everything to do with Charmed Not mine!_

_Chapter 7: Him and Her_

Ouch. Crap. It hurts, I can only think in four letter words as Iland in the hallway of the Manor, slamming onto the hardwood floor. I pick myself up with stinging hands, panting deep breaths that make me feel slightly sick. I catch sight of myself in the mirror, and it's a little scary. I'm even paler than usual, my forehead is shiny from beads of sweat, my hair is windswept from my not so graceful arrival, I sure did land with a bang. Finally my breath steadies…

"Aha." He's back, "You should know, pretty lady, hide and seek is not a game I like to play" He sneers. He's a major sleaze, I know how to deal with those…but not when they're holding freaky sharp objects, in my direction. Okay, I close my eyes again…well, it worked once didn't it?

"Nice try, gorgeous" I'm in trouble, I only managed to move five feet: I guess this stuff takes practice. He walks towards me andI count every heavy step he takes. I'm afraid. He walks round me in a circle, so closely that his leather jacket brushes by me as he passes.

"Why, you're a little puzzle aren't you? That's clearly a whitelighter trick you just pulled…" He stops and leans in closer to me, feelinghis breath on my hair causes a shudder down my spine, "…but" he continues,"I sense power, great power…" I have no idea what he's talking about, a white what? I'm just concentrating on breathing while I still can.

"…power that I need" Then he turns on me. I manage to get out of the way, but as the haze disappears again; I stillhaven't got very far.

"You know, doll, I don't like that" he says angrily. He plucks one of the special daggers from his pocket and throws it. I slam myself to the floor and it sails above my head, I bang my cheekbone on the floor and it makes my eyes water, but I spring to my feet and try to do the only other thing that I know how, Run…and I do without looking behind me.

"Where are you going?" He appears in the blink of an eye, in front of me once more. I stop suddenly; breath ragged squeezing painfully in my chest. Two more daggers fly at me on either side, on catches my right arm, the other cuts the inside of my wrist. I want to sob, as I feel warm blood trickling over my fingers, it's red and real, oh god. I look up hopefully, but blank pupils stare back at me, a twisted smile crosses his features and a cruel laugh fills my ears; its all I hear as he flicks a wrist, sending me sailing through the air smacking and then sliding down the wall behind me.

Pain sears through all my thoughts as the white spots disappear from my vision, all my limbs feel limp. I can hear each step as he walks towards me, when he gets close and his shadow looms over me, it's as if I can physically feel it. My body screams. I want my sisters, I want Glen…I think this is the end.

"Such a shame for pretty one" He says casually.

Anger surges through me, it shouldn't be like this. I should be fighting. I try to stand, only to land with a thud on the floor again.

"…and feisty too, oh well, it has to be done. Don't worry doll, I'll try to make it painless"

I can't stop, as tears flood from my eyes, my will extinguished and only fear and pain are left. Thoughts of my sister's flash through my brain: Prue, Piper and Phoebe at my side for Glen's funeral; Piper hugging me tight; Phoebe and I sneaking out together for the first time; my eleventh birthday party; Prue teaching me how to ride a bike; each and every one of our annual picnics that Grams organised, that we always complained about but secretly loved…I realise I'm not gonna get to say goodbye as the glint of light shining from metal knife out of the corner of my eye. I wish Mom was here…

"Mom!" I call, half whimpering, I don't know what else to do, "Mommy…Mom!"

I close my eyes. I'm ready…

But nothing happens.

I open my eyes and I'm surrounded by white lights they are so bright it only adds to my pain.

"Paige, my baby…"

Accompanying the soothing voice and the light is a beautiful lady, with huge brown eyes and a long mane of dark hair that makes her look so like Piper, wait…

"Mom?" I gasp because my chest is heaving.

"Yes" She says looking at me for a long moment, "Paige, baby, can you get up?"

It hurts, but I make it to my feet. I look up at my Mom. The most beautiful person I've ever seen, she's ghostly pale but seems to shine of the same light that she arrived in. I glance to my side and see the man, holding the knife a smile on his lips, the dark markings over his happy eyes…

"It's okay, he's frozen…but it won't last long" I follow her, moving as quickly as my body will allow. As soon as we start I see his figure begin to move slowly. He draws his hand back ready to throw his weapon.

"Paige!" Mom shouts, "Call for the athame" I'm not sure what she means.

"Athame" I don't know what is supposed to happen…nothing?

"Try again" It leaves his hand.

"Athame!" I'm shocked as blue lights surround it, then appear around my hand leaving the weapon behind. Whoa that's so cool it leaves me dumbstruck.

"Throw it Paige!" Mom instructs.

It strikes him squarely in the chest, heat and flame rise out of his body with a scream leaving a pile of ash behind. I have no idea what just happened as my adrenaline fades and my pain washes back over me.

"It's okay now, Paige. He's gone, vanquished. I'm so proud of you Paige"

My heart leaps with happiness at her words.

"How are you here?"

"You know" She smiles

"Magic" Seems like that has been the answer to everything lately.

"You're a witch Paige, you have a magical destiny…" I try to listen but everything starts to swim, her voice seems to echo in the distance, getting further away each second. Focus Paige.

"Accept your destiny Paige, find the Book of Shadows…" I can't concentrate and only hear bits, "…power of three…four…secret…attic…demons…" the words escape the conversation and hover in the air all the while I focus on her, memorizing the face that I've only ever seen in photos. I feel my eyes getting heavy, I can't shut them. I have stay here with her. I want to stay here, to ask her all the questions I've ever wanted to ask, to hear her laugh, see her smile. I want her to see my sisters too, we all miss her so much.

My battle to stay upright is useless and I sink to the floor. I'm still bleeding from my cuts, sore and dizzy from my falls.

"I love you Mom" I say heavily.

"I love you too, baby girl…try to stay strong" Her hands are in my hair and I feel her lips press a kiss to my cheek. No, my eyes are fluttering shut. I'm gonna succumb to the temptation of painless bliss.

"Don't leave me" I mumble quietly.

"Oh Paige I never left any of you, not really, I'm always here…" I hear her say as my eyes shut, it's just Mom, me and one lone athame by my side.

I can't fight anymore.

* * *

Still with this? Still enjoying? Please tell me… 


	8. Chapter 8

**17-year old Paige is absorbed in life, love, attitude and rebellion, but when normal teenage turmoil is turned upside down by something she can't explain, has she pushed her family too far? All 4 sisters. Paige-centric with Glen/Kyle**

_A/N: Thanks for the feedback! Hey, it took me a while to get inside Paige's head for this chapter. Still not sure if I like it, but it needs to be here…anyways, on with the story…_

_Disclaimer: Everything to do with Charmed Not mine!_

_Chapter 8: Things can only get…worse?_

I'm not sure where I am as my eyes slide open. Damn, waking up with everything being so fuzzy is becoming way too regular of an occurrence. I'm not likely to forget what happened in a hurry with a fresh reminder currently pounding in my head. It feels like a hangover, only it wasn't nearly as much fun to get here.

"Mom?" I say when I notice the dark-haired figure sleeping on a chair at the side of my bed. "You're still here…" I sigh happily.

"Paige? No sweetie, it's me…" And it's Prue that turns towards me. It might be just my morning haze but my usually pristine sister looks terrible; her blue eyes are dull and framed by dark rings, and she's very, very pale.

"Is Mom still here?" I sit up carefully so I can get a better look.

Prue looks confused, "Lay down Paigey…I think you hit your head before"

Well I know that, that's why it hurts so much, "No Prue, Mom was just here…before I fell asleep"

"Paige" She says slowly, "You have been _asleep_ for hours; you even slept through us all bringing you here…and Mom wasn't here sweetie, you know that she's…gone…you remember that, right?"

I roll my eyes at my big sister, who is looking worriedly at me, "What? I know that Prue, but she was right here before, I tell you! She's so beautiful…" I say wistfully with a small smile expecting that my big sister will return it. However, her mouth is set in a straight line and her blue eyes are wide. She stands up, pushing her raven hair off her face with a sigh. She comes over to the bed and sits on the edge, I scoot up so she can sit down properly, hugging my knees to my chest and Prue pulls the blanket up so it covers my shoulders and her arms linger around my shoulders for a while, for a moment I think she is going to pull me close. Just as I think that I want to hug her too, she backs away.

"You don't believe me…" I whisper. This is what I was afraid of; I don't know what I can tell them now.

Prue finishes fiddling with the blanket and her hand moves to an unruly lock of my hair which she pushes behind my ear. She lifts my chin so I'm looking into her eyes.

"Paige, you want to tell me what happened?" She breaks my gaze to glance at my arms, which I now notice are bandaged up. I cross them tighter. What am I supposed to tell them? I haven't had a chance to think about the whole magic thing myself…what if someone shows up again? They need to know soon, but I have to think about it first.

"I can't remember" I lie, but I have to glance away, so transparent Paige.

"Okay" She says, the doubt in her voice is clear and she stands up off of the bed, she won't push it, not yet, but the look in her penetrating eyes says that it won't be long before she does. She gets up quickly and leaves swiftly.

It's only when she's gone that I take in the harsh white wash walls and the stinging bleach smell.

I'm in the hospital room all alone

---

Piper bursts through the door, half an hour later, with Phoebe right on her heel. I'm glad to see them, just hours ago I never though I would, ever again. So, I guess I can forgive Piper for being in such a bouncy mood even though I still feel like I've been run over by a sizeable truck.

"Sleeping beauty finally woke up then" Piper sing-songs whilst plopping her weight onto the bed, laughing at the face I make. "Here" She tosses me a bag, in amongst the paper I finally find a sandwich, and I'm even happier to find that it's a Piper special.

"Where's Prue?" I ask through a mouthful of food whilst Piper occupies herself running her fingers through my hair.

I don't miss the look that is shared between them.

"Um, she went to tell Andy that you were okay…" Out of all my big sisters Piper is the worst liar, she blinks too much and her cheeks go pink even when she tells little white ones. I'm gonna go along with the game, for now.

"Anyway" Phoebe cuts in "You don't want Prue bringing you food, do you? I mean that girl can burn things that don't even need cooking."

"You're one to talk" I retort. Phoebe pouts and we all laugh out loud, both of us are rewarded with a swift pillow in our faces. As the giggles fade an awkward silence blankets the room, Phoebe chews her lip and Piper fidgets where she stands until finally, she dares to break the silence.

"Are you okay Paige?" She asks lightly, but I know there's more toher question than that.

I scan Piper's face carefully, looking at the sincere expression that crosses my face. She's waiting until I say something, after all that's the Piper way. Surely I can tell Piper? If anything she will be the one to see right through any lie I tell, she is blessed with an ultra-sensitive sister radar, which is equally a curse, if you're Phoebe, Prue or Me.

"Nope, I'm just tired" I chickened out again. I decide to yawn to add effect.

She looks at me sceptically for a long moment, "Okay baby girl, you should have a nap then" She gets up, and smoothes my bed covers tucking me in, she's in full mother hen mode now. Phoebe watches intently and I sort of feel like a lab specimen under experiment.

"Night little sis"

"Sweet dreams Paigey"

It's quiet now, but for two pairs of feet trotting across the white lino floor before they disappear behind the heavy plastic door.

---

I blink awake to the harsh neon light of the hospital, with a smile on my lips feeling better than I have in while…almost refreshed. I realise that the hideously patterned curtains are drawn around my bed and as I ponder this puzzle, I'm distracted by a snotty voice from beyond it.

"…as you say, due to the traumatic events Paige has been witness to, along with what you say is alcohol abuse and a suicide attempt, I think what we've got here is classic self-harm – it can be for all sorts of reasons, very complex, in this case it might be a physical expression of survivors guilt. Am I correct that she hasn't responded positively to any attempts to talk about what happened…I think then, I would recommend that she spend sometime here… "

All this information flashes through my brain and is processed in a second, just before it crashes as I realise what they're really saying. That's all it takes to make me leap off the bed, thrashing to find the gap in the curtains to get on the other side.

"What's going on?" I ask, looking between all my sisters, all wearing a deer-in-headlights expression. I shoot a look at a fourth figure sitting with them; she's conspicuous by her blonde hair, which is pulled into a smart, tight bun. She opens her mouth to speak but I cut across her.

"You think that I hurt myself…" I ask with disbelief, slowlycrossing my bandaged arms in front of me.

"Paige, We were talking and your sisters and I think that it would be a good idea if you stayed here for a little while." The blonde woman says in a nasal voice. Wow, interfering _and_ patronizing. The woman sure has a lot going for her, I ignore her and continue staring down my three sisters.

"You think that I hurt myself" I repeat louder.

"…I better leave you all to have a chat about this." Somebody give the woman a medal, it's the best idea she's had all day. I eyeball her closely as she gets up and leaves.

"Sweetie," Piper begins, she looks like she's about to cry, "We just want to help you"

"Help me, there's nothing wrong with me, I'm fine now!" I can't help it I have to yell.

"Then, you need to start talking to us Paige, how did you end up in the hallway, unconscious, with a knife by your side? Why were you asking for mom when you woke up? Why are you screaming 'ATHAME" in your sleep…c'mon Paige, you owe us some answers" Prue says seriously.

I guess this is big revelation time; it's the only way… I take a deep breath, "Magic" I say in a small voice.

"What?" There's a chorus.

"It's magic"

"Still, What-now?" Piper says again.

"I have magical powers, I got injured because a man was after me – Mom said he was a demon, she protected…"

"Paige, stop" Prue says. Her eyes are blazing. "Look, that's some elaborate yarn, even for you to spin…but including Mom? That's a new low." What happened to my sympathetic big sister of a while ago?

"You think I'm making it up, I can prove it." I close my eyes, but I'm too angry too focus. Nothing happens, no blue light, nonothing. When I open my eyes, Phoebe is looking at me like I'm an alien, and Piper is wide-eyed, trembling quietly. Prue is all about the anger, her forehead is cemented in a frown and she's looking at me through narrowed eyes.

"Okay-okay, that didn't work, I know that I can't explain it right now, but you have to believe me, please. Please trust me." Yuck, I'm almost begging.

Prue stands up directly in front of me, crossing her arms, "You haven't exactly been trustworthy of late, with all the drinking, sneaking out, and we think that it's best for you to stay here. You can sort yourself out…and, and get better" She says quietly. I don't know why I expected them to listen, they didn't even try. Piper sobs quietly, well, if anybody should be crying it's me, the one who's about to be abandoned. Prue goes over putting a hand on her shoulder; Piper intertwines her fingers with Prue's. How about chucking some of that solidarity in my direction, no chance, I scoff to myself.

Phoebe is all quiet, an anxious expression distorting her pretty face. She might be my last hope; after all she has been my ally for my whole life…

"Pheebs" I plead. "Don't let them do this" I'm almost overcome with tears of my own.

She looks from me, to Piper and Prue. I know my answer as she cowers visibly under Prue's penetrating stare.

"I'm sorry Paige" She says without looking back at me and I know that I've lost her. With all the rage rolling around inside of me it's blotting out all other feeling.

"The Doctor says we have to go now, we'll be back to visit soon…Paigey, Paigey?" Piper's voice gets lost in it too. They all get up to leave and finallymy rage boils over.

"Well done sisters, I see you've finally got your perfect excuse to get rid of Paige the Pain…Enjoy the peace, you can bet I will…"

Prue is the last one to exit, as she shuts the door behind her, she says something that I don't quite hear.

Then they're gone.

And I'm still here.

All because of magic.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed…please review :) 


	9. Chapter 9

**17-year old Paige is absorbed in life, love, attitude and rebellion, but when normal teenage turmoil is turned upside down by something she can't explain, has she pushed her family too far? All 4 sisters. Paige-centric with Glen/Kyle**

**A/N: **_Hey there! Thanks for the lovely feedback…:D…hope you enjoy this one!_

_Disclaimer: Everything to do with Charmed Not mine!_

_Chapter 9: Dreaming Reality._

"So Paige, Do you want to talk today?" She says in an overly perky manner. Judging by the smell of this office…I think somebody's been snorting a little too much caffeine. "Okay," She sighs heavily, "You mind if I ask you some questions?"

Why do I want to scream YES!

She pauses. She does this a lot and it drives me crazy, the break leaves me free to flick my eyesaround this little office and I nearly choke with laughter at the vomit-coloured walls complete with those little inkblot things on the walls. I smirk at the cliché which gets her scribbling into overdrive on her clipboard. Today is green cardigan day, yesterday it was blue, the day before was baby-pink, I think that someone should be psychoanalysing the shrinks for crimes against decorating _and_ fashion…Oh oh! Her mouth is moving, I guess she's talking to me again.

"Do you believe in magic?" I nearly fall off the couch in surprise; thank you to my dear sisters, for telling the shrink. I hate to know what the look on my face is right now. I can see her writing furiously. Good going Paige, give them more reason to think that I'm a basket-case. I take a deep breath and resume staring out of the window, giving her the usual answer. Silence. Since being truthful to my sisters, to _family_ got me confined to this loony-bin, I'm not about to shout this little secret off the rooftops.

It has become a game. The only pleasure in this place if you ask me, is to see how long I can refuse to talk to her for. She's tough I'll give her that. The current record of silence time is 37 minutes; I think this lady could out do Prue in the stubborn Olympics which is no easy feat. I'm a Halliwell too and have received my own fair share of that particular gene, it's a shame poor old Dr. Shaw has no idea what she's up against.

"Okay Paige, I think we've done for today…" Ladies and Gentlemen, we have a new record…45 minutes…go Paige!

"Fine by me" I finally speak, bounding out of there as quickly as I can go.

---

Can you die of boredom? I'm not sure…but I do know that I'm well on the way to being the first case…

_The park on a warm San Francisco evening: my favourite place. I'm laid on my back on the soft ground, the grass tickling softly where it touches my bare skin. Glen is lying beside me, up close and I can feel the heat radiating from his body. He moves suddenly, so I sit up to join him. He's off on some planet staring into space, I don't want to ask him what's wrong yet…instead I take in his gorgeous profile, his brown fringe hangs messily over his eyes, some of it falls adorably behind one ear. His long nose painted with a smattering of freckles sits over his pursed lips._

"_P-girl, you're staring again" He says bemusedly._

"_I know" I say as a smile blossoms onto my face._

"_You do?" He looks right back at me, before capturing his lips in mine. _

It all swirls away in an instant. I regret this torturous way to pass the time, even my daydreams are painful. Back in this reality, there is a painful knot in my stomach. Now, it's back to lying on my bed, muffled cries from down the halls, the regulation itchy sheets that drive you crazy. I've gone from starry sky to white ceiling, feel more penned in by the white walls and white floor than ever before. Sadistic the day dreams may be but it is better than the reality righthere.

The long days pass slowly, there's far too much time to think and yet it's the only entertainment, by the time I get out of here I will actually be insane. I can't even try that magical escaping thing, damn constant supervision and if I can get a sentence in here just for doing the usual teenage shit (aside from the magical of course). If I'm caught doing the blue light thing I'll probably get myself dissected in some sort of science experiment, which my sisters will be more than happy to give permission for. Looking carefully at my arms that arestill tightly wound with bandages; boy, I sure drew the short straw when they were dishing out the destinies.

My sisters. They haven't visited, I'm not sure I would speak to them if they did. This whole thing proves that I've always been alone really…the odd sister out, and noweven more so with this whole magical deal. Perhaps it's better if I'm away from them; I'm still scared that some demonwill show up again. I don't wanna see them but It's so empty. Before it didn't matter about my sisters; it was just gonna be Paige and Glen and we sure were gonna rule the world…now, it's just Paige and it hurts.

I'm alone.

Alone and angry.

Was our happy family ever real? 'Cause I'm definitely questioning it now: Prue, so perfect to the outside world, pretty and smart on the surface, it all just hides a control freak who sells out her little sister as soon as things get tough; Piper, sweet and caring, but she lets people walk all over her…and is so painfully un-ambitious…and Phoebe, boy, is she the worst, completely delusional. She thinks she can bury her past self, the selfish slut, who now thinks that by going to college she can wipe the slate clean…somehow I think not. Even without their certified baby sister, it all looks screwed up from here…

I'm better here, without them.

I'm better.

I'm better.

So why is there a hole inside?

---

"How are you today?" Same old crap…what does she think I'm gonna have a new answer.

"Super-de-doopa, Dr. Shaw, when you lose your best friend and then your family labels you a nutcase and leaves you in a hospital, well, I gotta say it's been the greatest period of my life…" (Of course I omitted the magic part) She looks up in surprise at my sudden response.

"Why are you so hostile, Paige?" Hostile is not the word, I don't think she understands the expression 'looking daggers at someone', because right now, she is so dead. Bite my tongue…bite my tongue…Oh oh…red hot rage feels like it is coursing through my veins, when I feel like this, not even I can predict what I'm gonna do next.

"Why? You really want to know…orphan. Grandparent-less. I recently lost my best friend and boyfriend in a car crash…" _I recently discovered a 'magical' destiny and now expect demons beating down every path to my door, "_and my big sisters left me here because they think I'm crazy. Did that tick enough of your check boxes _doctor?" _I stare evenly at her, my hands are squeezed so hard together that my knuckles are white and my hands are sore.

"You want to talk about him, your boyfriend? Glen?" How dare she, how dare she say his name. Hearing it sends a sea of hurt washing over me and it leaks out of the corner of my eyes. I'm not gonna let her see me cry, I don't want to give her the satisfaction.

"NO" I yell so loud that it burns my lungs. The chair flies out from under me as I push it away. I know its not gonna do me any favours in this place, but I don't care. I've had enough. I run out of Dr Shaw's office down the corridor to my room. Hot tears stream down my cheeks, and I can't suppress the howling cry that escapes. I kick the bed, the door, the wall, slamming my fists against them, until they hurt…I need to hurt…I need to feel.

"Stupid…stupid…" I grab the only things that I can throw, pillows, clothes. I reach for my next target, my pile of books but before I can grab them they disappear into that familiar blue fuzz and reappear on the opposite wall slamming into it with a dent. The shock calms me down, the tears are reduced and my sobs are reduced to hiccupped whimpers.

Ohh! I feel someone watching me and as I turn around my worst fears are confirmed.

"My, you're a firecracker…" A calm voice drawls.

* * *

Oh! A mystery voice…I wonder who? please review! (Rolls eyes at rubbish rhyme : ) 


	10. Chapter 10

**17-year old Paige is absorbed in life, love, attitude and rebellion, but when normal teenage turmoil is turned upside down by something she can't explain, has she pushed her family too far? All 4 sisters. Paige-centric with Glen/Kyle**

**A/N: **_Anyone __seen the film **Girl, Interrupted**? Well, it was my inspiration fora particularcharacter in this chapter. If you've seen the film you'll figure out the connection. Anyway, enjoy and please review!_

_Disclaimer: Everything to do with Charmed Not mine but Achlysa sure is!_

_Chapter 10: Achlysa_

"My, you're a firecracker…" A calm voice drawls.

I turn around slowly and there's a figure in the doorway. Her tall, slim frame lounges casually in the doorway for a moment before crossing the threshold unasked, walking over to the small window. Then suddenly, she swings round assuredly throwing a mane of waist-length raven hair over her shoulder, fixing me with intense eyes, eyes so dark a blue that they're almost violet, they shoot glares so penetrative that I'm strongly reminded of my oldest sister. She paces slowly around me like a prowling lion and I notice her steel-toed boots laced up to the knee, as they plod with each step. They look completely odd against the white hospital overalls that she wears, she's a mystery: she's clearly a patient but she's the sanest person I've come across since I've been here.

"You a newbie round here?" She stops pacing and steps towards me. I'm not sure if I'm transfixed or intimidated: but I don't want to flinch as her hand reaches towards me. Before I know it her hand is in my hair and she drags a finger lightly across my cheek, smudging the last of my tears away. "I take it you had a run in with the dear old Doctor Shaw…I gotta say the girl isn't scoring too high on the patient satisfaction scores…"

I finally let out a breath of relief; it looks like she didn't see the whole magic thing. I'm so glad. At the minute that whole deal is something that I just don't want to think about

She looks back at me intently her forehead wrinkled in a tight frown, "So, you got a name, Firecracker?"

"Paige" I answer timidly.

"Hmm, nope…I think I like Firecracker better…" I nod dumbly. "I know what'll take your mind off this shit, come with me and I'll introduce you to the other ladies." She says, absently scuffing her boots on the floor.

This is what I've avoided, I've been here four days and so far I've managed to avoid coming into contact with any real crazy people. I don't want to be reminded where I am and staying holed up in this room has been the best way to go about it.

"No thanks."

"Sweetheart, it's a lonely place in here, you wanna survive? You gotta make some friends…" She says peering at me so closely I feel transparent and compelled to bear my soul.

"Look, I'm not crazy. I don't need…"

"Oh honey" She sighs "None of us in here are crazy. That's just a ridiculous technical term…here, this'll help you loosen up," She pulls a cigarette from her pocket and places it between her rosebud lips. She breathes in and the tip glows like its lit. Wait? did I blink and miss that…I doubt that they're gonna have lighters floating around this kindhospital ward if any. I soon forget once it is offered too me and once i've inhaled the smoke starting my blissful reunion with sweet nicotine. I didn't realise how much I missed this tobacco flavour and how long it as been since I last had a smoke.

"Thanks" I say breathily, exhaling the wispysmoke.

"No problem, by the way, Achlysa."

"What?"

"I'm Achlysa." She offers her hand as a gesture, I take it but instead of shaking it she hauls me off the bed.

"C'mon Firecracker, we're going to meet some buddies!" Her eyes sparkle. She pulls on my arm and soon I'm following but as we get to the door she pauses.

"Firecracker…" She says looking tenderly at me, "Don't let Dr Shaw get to you, don't let any of them get to you." It's like this girl can read my thoughts. "Promise me?"

"Promise" I'm intoxicated and for the first time since Glen was here my numbness is completely chased away and I feel alive.

---

Today was a good day I met some of the other people that are here. Achlysa was right, they're not all crazy. They're all just normal girls with a few problems. And who doesn't have those. It's the first time in days that I haven't thought about my sisters, I figure that I don't need to now. It's just Paige. I can survive without them.

I never thought I would be able to make any new friends after Glen, you know…but now, I know I can. I've made some friends and it is not so bad, especially Achlysa, she's smart and fun, wild and free and she cares about me. She understands and knows what I'm thinking and I feel like I've known her my whole life. She's like the sister I never had…oops, wait…no, I don't wanna think about it, it's just gonna open up that whole can of worms again.

But I know I'll survive. I can and I will.

---

"Firecracker…" The familiar voice echoes in my ear. It pulls me away from the world of sleep, where I so want to stay.

"Huh?" I don't get it. Dark still pours in through the windows, casting spooky shadows on the white walls. It's clearly not time for the wake up call yet. So I pull my covers back over my head.

"I gotta talk to you firecracker" She says quickly, the desperation that I hear in her voice jolts me to my senses. I sit up.

"That's better…Come with me"

"Okay"

I follow her through the corridors. Dim lights cast eerie shadows about the place and the silence is deafening.

Suddenly she stops dead in front of me, I end up running into the back of her letting out an undignified grunt.

"Shh" She swings around, giving me a look. My heart jumps into my mouth.

"What?" I whisper.

"Nurses' Station" She points frantically.

She grabs my hand as her slender frame crouches to the floor. I follow suit dropping down to join her. We crawl past the counter carefully trying not to make too much noise. I have a feeling that she might have done this before. When we're safely past we leap up and scamper lightly down the hallway. She leads us into a dark empty room that is sparse and so big that it echoes with every footstep. I wander in behind her, but lose her in the darkness just as I'm about to panic I feel a tap on my shoulder.

"Hey" I jump up about four feet. I hate being snuck up on, cause it tends to lead to a lot of blue lights and a whole lot more questions.

"Hey!" I snarl back, "Look, what are we doing here?"

She doesn't reply and runs to the opposite wall. I chase her, but soon slump against the wall breathlessly. Damn gym class. It's not my fault I always skive. Achlysa emerges from the darkness her wavy hair swishing softly in the dark haze, she stretches with glee like an alley cat and her eyes flash wildly, her violet irises seem to dance happily, shining in the dark.

"I saw" She mutters softly. My stomach drops; I hope she doesn't say what I think she's going to.

Oh God. Play it safe Paige, play dumb. "What?"

"Earlier on, I saw that you're special, like me."

"Special?"

"Yeah, you have powers too." She drops her voice to little above a whisper.

My jaw drops right to the floor, I'm stunned into silence. That is so not what I expected her to say…wait? this could just be a trick. Whoa. When did I get so cynical? Okay, if she's telling the truth, I guess she won't mind if I call her bluff. I look at Achlysa carefully, a strange smile creeps across her face. I cross my arms and look straight into those violet eyes.

"Okay, you've seen mine, so, prove it. Show me your powers."

"Okay!" She grins, "Watch…" She clicks her fingers and a purple flame rises and flickers, right out of her thumb.

"Cool." Wow. I guess I didn't need to doubt her after all, just, well…wow.

"and this…" and I find myself looking up to watch her again. After a beat, she closes her eyes. When they flicker open, the entire surface of her eye glows bright purple. Then instantaneously, her whole body seems to get blurry and she seems to shimmer away, all her limbs and body merge into thin air. All in a second almost the same hazes reappear just a few feet away. This is just like my power, wellapart from all the blue lights. This is so cool. The back of my neck prickles with…fear? No, I think it's definitely the excitement of finding a new friend.

* * *

Something tells me Achlysa's magical power might not be such a good thing ;) please review! 


	11. Chapter 11

**17-year old Paige is absorbed in life, love, attitude and rebellion, but when normal teenage turmoil is turned upside down by something she can't explain, has she pushed her family too far? All 4 sisters. Paige-centric with Glen/Kyle**

_A/N: Thanks for the reviews…and enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: Everything to do with Charmed- equals- Not mine!_

_Chapter 11: Friendly Foe_

"Ow" A murmured grumble escapes her lips as we land in a heap on the floor.

"Shh" I warn in a whisper, seeking her violet eyes through the hazy pitch black. "You'll get us caught!"

"I will not" She hisses in my ear. "You're just jealous that I won the race"

"It's not fair. Your power is faster than mine." I grumble, well aware of the pout that has crossed my lips. I sit up and offering my hand to Achlysa, she takes it and hauls herself up so that we're sitting side-by-side.

"Aww, Firecracker…I guess we'll just have to race again" She says nudging my shoulder softly.

Suddenly, she leaps to her feet enthusiastically and pulls me to mine "C'mon"

Racing with our powers has become the coolest way to pass the time, well, the night time. That leaves all the day to sleep, apart from those painful visits to talk to Dr. Shaw, which with something like this to look forward too every evening, they don't seem all that bad. Of course, I'm getting better with my powers too. And can reappear where I intend to and for even further distances…well apart from just now of course.

"…Firecracker?" Oops, daydreaming again. "…You scared to get beat" Achlysa taunts shrilly.

"No way"

"Yes way!"

"No way…" I trail off; something about this argument seems so familiar. A wave of sadness swells up inside of me; I try to swallow it away. It doesn't work and it rises into a sob.

"Hey! Who extinguished the Firecracker?" Achlysa bounds over to me, long hair waving wildly behind her. She's smiling widely until she spots the look on my face. "Hey, hey, hey…sweetheart what's wrong?" She tilts my head upwards so I'm looking into those hypnotic eyes, she's wearing a soft, concerned look which belies her sharp facial features.

"Just…remembering…" I say weakly. "…Glen…"

"Oh, sweetie c'mere" I'm surprised when she grabs me and squeezes me into a hug. It's not a gentle one but that's Achlysa's way, but the affection and warmth is there and is unlike any I've felt in a long time. I told her everything, about Glen, my sisters, Mom, Grams and my mystery father and I can talk to her about the magical stuff too. Achlysa has been the real therapy in here. She listens unlike anybody I've ever known, and she understands everything, she doesn't have parents either, so she knows what that's like too. We're all alone in the world…together. I'm comforted and my sobs subside.

"You done crying on my threads, Firecracker?" She pushes me out of the hug, probing me with such a piercing look that I dissolve into giggles to break the thick, tense air.

"Yea" I sniff the last of my tears away.

"Alright then…ready…set…go…" And she's gone. Her eyes shine and then she shimmers into the air, leaving me to disappear in a haze of blue lights, on her tail.

---

Why does staring at a clock make it move slower? I seems like I've been here forever, a deadly silent twilight zone surrounded by puke coloured walls. Oh well, at least I've got the Elvis shaped inkblot to amuse me.

"Paige, you know, for me to assess whether you've made progress you have to talk to me." I finally peer up at her, she's wearing such a ridiculously serious expression that I have to hold back the giggles "And if you want to be released…you have to make progress" She doesn't need to worry, she can talk at me forever, I'll let her, whilst I'm in here I've got all the time in the world.

"I don't want to go home" I say in an undertone, but she catches it and raises her eyebrows questioningly. Damn.

"Why is that Paige?" Grr! Why does every single thing have to inspire even more questions? I stay silent praying that I'll get out of here soon. Or that Dr Shaw will be eaten by a large bear, nah, kidnapped by aliens that's better…oh, no wonder I'm locked up on some crappy hospital ward…

"It's clear to me that these one-to-one sessions aren't working. Maybe family therapy is required…I'm going to ask your sisters to come in tomorrow afternoon and you can come back then, we're done for today." Great, that is gonna be tremendous fun – poor old Dr Shaw. It's going to be four times the stubbornness of Paige alone, and questioning Prue? I wish her good luck. I have a feeling Dr. Shaw will need therapy herself after getting my sisters and I altogether. Am I ready to see them? Probably not. I think now, I'm beyond anger, I'm so far removed from it all. I don't feel much love or hate, I don't feel anything.

I'm indifferent.

This could be a problem.

---

I walk into the communal area of the ward, the white walls seems to shine by themselves because of the bright sunlight pouring through the window. I see Achlysa sat up beside it, her knees pulled to her chest eyes fixed on something, gazing intently at the outside of the window. I follow her gaze, that seems to burn through the glass and it reveals a beautiful sunny day, the kind of pretty day when you feel like you have to be out there, soaking up rays and spewing some lameness about the endless beauties of nature.

"Hey" I say softly not wanting to make her jump, "What's up?"

"…Oh, hey Firecracker…its, its just, I've got a little cabin fever that's all" I bite my lip awkwardly; there's not a lot I can say. In here we all feel like that sometimes, she grabs my wrist pulling me close to her so her lips are brushing against my ear, "I'm thinking of busting out of here…"

"What? How?" I suspect that I do know how.

"You know"

"Oh!"

"You gonna come with? I think that you can control your power well enough now. What do you say, we could really make it?" She says excitedly. I think I believe her. I think that we could do this. I trust Achlysa, she's my friend and we've become really close since we've been here. It would be great. I would be free, free from sisters, I can take care of myself…equipped with these magical powers I can do anything. I look back at Achlysa, she looks excited and her violet eyes are wide and pleading.

"It'll be great Firecracker! We'll be free…" It does sound good, but the rational part of my mind, wow, I actually do have one, is thinking other things. Where will we stay? How are we going to live, I have some money stashed in the bank…but nothing major…

"PAIGE HALLIWELL" My thoughts are interrupted by my name crackling through the intercom. "Visitors at reception"

Visitors? Then, thorough the pane of glass in the door I spot three familiar heads of dark hair. Oh crap. My sister aremarching towards the door. Prue leads the way, and I see her first. She's dashing towards the door, even from this far away I can see her blue eyes brimming with anxiety. Weird. Piper and Phoebe are hot on her heels speeding through the corridors like it's a sprint race. They are followed closely by yet another figure, a guy, wait I know that dude, it's…Leo! Why has the house handy-man come here to the hospital? This is very strange.

"Hey what's going on" Achlysa interrupts in a high pitch voice. Which is also strange but my brain is trying to process all this chaos, c'mon thoughts, get in single file will you!

"Look its my sisters…I wonder what's going on" Now, all four of them stand at the main door, waiting to be buzzed through, Prue looks like she's popping a vein as she waits for a nurse to come see her.

"Your sisters?" Achlysa flicks her head round to look, her dark hair whips round. A strange expression crosses her face, her cheekbones are sucked in and her eyes wide and she looks nearly as worried as Prue does. It's scaring me. Prue, my unflappable is really worried. I figure it must be something really bad so I start towards the door "Where are you going?"

"To see what's the matter"I say in a 'duh' tone.

"What with the sisters that _abandoned_ you, left you all alone to rot in this place. They left you here to be interrogated by the Ms. Prim Psychologist. They haven't even bothered to visit you since you've been here. A week is an awful long time…some family. They don't understand you Paige, not like I do" Each word strikes like a barb of metal to my stomach, and yet I know she's right really…and it's so true and as the old saying goes: the truth hurts.

"C'mon we can go now, even if people see us, we'll be well away…" She's almost hopping, her black boots squeaking on the floor, "Just us, it'll be great"

I'm pulled between two… I really want to go, to be free of all this. I'm so different from Prue, Piper and Phoebe and that will never change, I should do all four of us a favour and go now. They can get shot of their runty little sister with the 'fake' freaky powers. I want to go, but that look in my sisters eyes…all three them, I've only seen it once before. Two years ago, when Grams collapsed at home, our big sister, Queen Prue hadalways the master of pretending, but her eyes were her downfall…and inside we could all see the lost little girl, all fear and terror, that was when she stopped fooling us all, and we knew what was going to happen.It was haunting then…just as it is now…and now, I'm scared too.

"Nah, I'm just gonna check this out" Despite my feelings towards my sisters, I'm magnetically pulled towards them.

"I'm sorry Paige, I'm afraid we've got somewhere to go…I tried to get you to choose to come with me" Her voice is laced with menace, and I'm confused when Achlysa's face also clouds with anger, her eyes flash purple so brightly as if there wereviolet flame inside of them. As I move away towards my sisters, her pale face which had a healthy glow takes on an ashen pallor. It's like looking at a different person, all traces of the girl that I know seem to fade away in an instant. She pounces forward with a squeak of her boots on the floor. Her mane of hair is flying over her face, grabbing and clutching my hand with both of hers in a painful grip. I glance towards my sisters desperately, panic surges through my veins. I watch in shock as Prue flicks her hand as the door bursts open…but there's no time to question it. The scene begins to blur before me and the noise fades into a one long humming noise, apart from a lone, faraway call, "Paaaiiiige"

The familiar sensation of magical movement takes over my body, but I can't do anything about it, the hospital gradually disappears and I can feel my body fading away. I'm not sure where we're headed, but I have a chilling feeling in my gut…

Then I'm gone.

* * *

Oh Oh!...thanks for reading...please review! 


	12. Chapter 12

**17-year old Paige is absorbed in life, love, attitude and rebellion, but when normal teenage turmoil is turned upside down by something she can't explain, has she pushed her family too far? All 4 sisters. Paige-centric with Glen/Kyle**

**A/N: **Whoa. Sorry about the long wait, but there's some consolation asthis chapter turned out to be extra long! Hope you enjoy, please tell me if you're still with this :) it encourages me to write faster if I know you're still reading.

_Disclaimer: Everything to do with Charmed Not mine!_

_Chapter 12: Bonds and Betrayals._

Everything around me is fuzzy, and my stomach is churning. I know I'm in trouble.

I'm not sure where I am but it's bathed in twilight, dimly lit, with torches of purple flame on the wall. I guess there's not much electricity in these parts, it's way old fashioned…finally my feet come into contact with solid ground and the vice grip on my hand is released. We've landed in kind of hollow, just tall enough for me to stand up in, Achlysa dashes forward, every step echoing deeply through the cave-like surroundings.

"Achlysa?" I shout and begin walk blindly into the dim light. Achlysa turns quickly and kicks a blood red crystal towards me; it falls into line across my path along with three more that I didn't even notice before.

"I wouldn't try orbing outta there firecracker…" She says warningly.

What? I close my eyes, waiting for the blue lights to take over and move my body.I can feelprickles on the back of my neck,I've got to get out of here.

Holy crap! A painful jolt shoots through my fingers all the way to my toes, and, as I crash back onto the hard ground another ache shoots through my entire body. I try to run out of this small cavern the regular way. Not so clever Paige, it's just as painful as the orbing way and I'm soon back in a heap on the floor.

"Told ya so." Achlysa's voice rings out before she disappears,shimmering away.

Demon. She's a demon. Why didn't I realise…why? It's even worse thatI thought she was my friend and I trusted her, stupid, stupid, silly Paige. Tears prickle at the edges of my eyes, but I'm not gonna cry. Firstly my sisters then Achlysa, okay, new note for the future: Paige trusts no-one. I wish Glen was here, he was the only person I could trust and it makes the hole that he left much, much bigger…

I have a feint hope that my sisters might find me. It's probably just a delusion though, they hate me and magic…I thought I saw Prue open the door with some kind of power? Nah, they wouldn't believe in magic if it bit them on the ass, if they didn't believe their baby sister before, they're not likely to believe anyone or anything else. I'm so screwed.

I've just got to face facts, there's no escaping this.

---

I've been sat here for ages. I'm not sure if the chill I've got is because I'm cold or not…

At least I've had a chance to check out where I am. God, it's like nothing I have ever seen. The walls are hard, cold, and shiny, they're kind of like marble: A purple swirling pattern with specks of crimson red, like blood. It's horrible, ominous shadows in the half-light cast scary shapes on the wall. My calmness is starting to wane and fear is beginning to eat at me from the inside. It's been uncomfortably quiet, since Achlysa disappeared ages ago, muffled voices float through towards me I strain to listen…

"Achlysa, darling, it's nice to have you back…" A feminine voice speaks but it's gravely, deep and disturbing, and echoes off of the smooth walls.

"Well, my task is complete, I bought the one you wanted, but you gotta be warned…she ain't what she seems." Achlysa says casually.

"What! She has no power?" I can almost hear hackles rising as the voice spits in anger.

"No, no, no, chill it will ya! She has power, great power even, its not just witch power."

"Explain, insolent demon!" Whoa, it's scary to see that even demons can have 'Prue complex' going on.

"She's a telekinetic…"

"Good, good"

"…with Whitelighter powers…" There's that Whitelighter business again, it would so help to know what one actually was…

"That's impossible, silly demon child, you know it's forbidden, up there and down here…"

"You can see for yourself" Oh, oh I guess they're going to want to see me now.

Achlysa enters from the corner and standing directly in front of me, her skin is glowing and her eyes are flickering, bright with flame. Now, I can see purple markings that weren't there before, thread like veins into a pattern around her right eye. She no longer wears the white hospital overall, but a leather halter top huggingher curves, along with leather pants, with the seams laced up down each leg. All traces of the girl I met are gone and she's no longer a friend but an intimidating enemy. How could I have been so naïve? I hate to say that I'm scared. Another figure emerges from behind her. A woman of Amazonian proportions, her head brushes the ceiling of the room, her blond hair is as long as Achlysa's is pulled of her face into a harsh pony-tail. Her eyes glow of the same purple flame, and she also wears a violet outfit, that hugs broad shoulders and aflat stomach. She is adorned with ornate silver jewellery, its pretty showy, maybe she's a queen or something…well, she's definitely wielding the power here.

All the bravery that I ever had dissolves as she walks towards me. I shrink back into the hollow of the dark cavern I'm stuck in.

"Hmm, such a pretty thing…she looks too frail to be powerful" She growls doubtfully.

"I tell you she's strong, the first time I saw her, I knew she was a right firecracker" Achlysa replies.

Queen Demon looks over me slowly and then meets my eye, "So, witch, or whatever you may be show me your power" I don't wanna obey this hell-bitch and I'm not going to until I spot the shiny athame hung round her neck amongst the rest of her silver jewellery. I shut my eyes and comply, feeling the lights take over me. Ouch, I get shocked again; I fall to the ground, cursing wildly, the demon queen could have knocked off the lightening shield stuff.

"Yes, I can feel the potential…excellent, Achlysa, you have done well" She turns her eye on me. "Now…witch, we offer you the chance to join us, take the path of greatness, unlimited power, where there's no responsibility, just freedom. You can be powerful witch if you just say yes." Well that all sounds like a good manifesto and all, but I think she forgot to add something to her list, I get a suddenly feel bold.

"You forgot to add evil to that list…" I say out loud, Achlysa eyes widen in shock and she looks worriedly at me. "Excuse me, Ms Queen Demon Lady, I want to go home and be with my sisters."

Her face turns as purple as her eyes, but her attention is back on me when she hears "Sisters?" She looks towards Achlysa, "Demon child, did you know that she had sisters?" Oops I'm thinking I shouldn't have mentioned that…crap.

Achlysa flounders under the glare of her superior, "Erm.." She stutters.

"Don't you know of the ancient prophecies about sister witches, the Charmed Ones"

"Yes ma'am, but her sisters, they're not magical, besides aren't there three Charmed ones…This Firecracker has three sisters that makes four of them" This seems to calm her down a bit. I'm glad, mostly 'cause I don't have a clue what this charmed business is all about.

"Achlysa, indeed you seem to have found us quite a firecracker. Perhaps you can teach her not to be so disrespectful to me in the future. Get her to join our fold and if she refuses…kill her…and the sisters too, just in case."

She tosses her blond tresses over her shoulder and stalks away from us before disappearing into her own shimmers.

This is not good.

---

Achlysa is pacing outside the hollow, her boots scuffing the sandy floor. Despite my fear, it's getting on my nerves as my frustration escapes out loud from my lips.

"Achlysa, that was a top class betrayal by the way." I spit spitefully, and regret immediately when I receive a dark look in reply. Oh Paige, when will you learn, don't anger the demon girl. When will I learn to bite my tongue, hmm, never, I hope. "It was so nicely done…" Damn anger, why can't it keep quiet.

"Oh Firecracker, don't speak so soon…I thought you had potential, but you're just a good little witch, that does what her silly _sisters _tell her. You will join us; I'll make you see…"

"Yea, right I'm just gonna turn evil, like that." I click my fingers, but Achlysa smiles at me as if I'm a small child.

"There's no evil, Firecracker." She says it like a song relishing every word "Only power. You have the power, you just have to choose to use it. You deserve this power, after what you've been through…you could get…" She pauses before saying slowly, "…revenge."

I try to push it away, but she has sparked something buried deep inside me that agrees with her. She's not gonna get me this way, It's not gonna happen, I'm not going to give her the satisfaction.

"…I can help you bring Glen back" She whispers softly.

I shut my eyes; I'm not going to let the spark grow any stronger. _Stay strong Paige. _I repeat Mom's words in my head.

Suddenly like a cat, Achlysa lunges forward; she kicks the crystals out of the way and takes my hands in hers. Her violet eyes burn into mine, I need to orb out while I can, but I can't. Her eyes flicker hypnotically and I have to look at them.

"Remember Firecracker"

She still holds my gaze in hers but the violet flickers fade away and now I can see something else…

---

_Little Prue, Piper and Phoebe are playing a game of jump rope in the yard of the Manor._

"_Me play?" I ask._

"_No Paigey, you're too little" My heart falls to my toes** as **I have to watch my three older sisters enjoy their game._

_---_

"_Leave it Prue, there's no use talking to her until she's calmed down" Piper says as I listen through the door._

_---_

_Phoebe turns her back to flounce out of my room and I finally tear the headphones from my ears hearing the last of her rant "…I'll go eat with my proper sisters"_

_---_

…each vision flashes before my eyes in an instant and it's not just seeing. Every feeling that accompanies each vision charges through my soul surging through me ten times as strong. Soon the spark has turned to a flicker of fire inside me, but still, she holds on forcing more memories to surge up from their depths…

_---_

"_God Paige can you not see outside of your own little world" Prue says quietly but not quiet enough to disguise the venom in her words, "You need to be in school, so you can go to college, get a job and a life! Piper, Phoebe and I are here to help you get all that…but this; drinking, smoking…and god knows what else, can you not see where you'll end up!"_

_I look across and see my sisters; Piper is suddenly finding the floor really interesting and Phoebe is biting her lip with a deer-in-the-headlights expression. They both refuse to look at me. "Do you guys think that too?" I ask quietly Silence confirms their answer._

_---_

_Glen can't be gone, it can't be true. I'm laid flat out on the bed drowning in my own tears; I can't control the sobs that won't seem to stop. My pillow is soaked, with patches of grey where the streaks of mascara have rubbed from my face to the fabric. A tell-tale shaft of light cuts through the dark, it's one of my sister's come to peek at me. I want to scream out 'Go away' but my body, aching with sobs is craving a kiss, a hug, or a warm embrace that I can lose my problems in._

_Please be my sister, please come in, please hug me, my heart screams inside._

_Instead the shaft of light disappears and I'm alone in the dark once again._

_---_

…It hurts, each memory sears painfully through me, tearing like a destructive tornado. The flicker of fire now feels like a burning heat, all the anger, pain and hurt are fuel to the flame, as flammable as gasoline. My focus on Mom's words is fading by the second as Achlysa clings on and more images flash through my mind.

---

_Prue is the last one to exit the hospital ward. As she shuts the door behind her, I can see there is guilt lingering in her blue eyes, but it's obviously weak enough to easily ignore._

_Then they're gone._

_And I'm still here._

_I've always been the odd sister out, the black sheep, but I've never been alone._

_They did it. They left me, I didn't think they would, I didn't think they could. Boy was I wrong. I may as well not be their baby sister, they hate me, they hate me…_

…_and I hate them._

_---_

"Remember Firecracker, I can be your family." Her voice soothes as the visions fade, but the feelings linger behind. "I was with you when you needed me. In the hospital we went through things together…I'll never accuse you Paige, never leave you, you'll never be alone again. I promise."

I don't want her too leave me I've had too much of that already, Mom, Dad, Grams, Glen and my sisters…

…the fire is rising, right up into my throat. Now, pure heat is coursing through my veins and I'm embracing it. I catch sight of myself in a puddle of water. My own wavy dark hair now extends to waist length; my hospital overalls are purple and cling tightly to my skin. Finally, as the heat flushes my face, my irises change colour, and gradually, dark violet colour seeps into the whites of my eyes, until all that is visible is purple flame flickering in my face. I feel vengeful, powerful, rebellious and free in a new family, a family that wants me.

Achlysa finally frees me from her grasp, "It is done" her own eyes are sparkling too, "C'mon firecracker…we're your family now." She shimmers away, deep into the bowels of this underground cavern, I follow orbing out in a field of black and purple lights.

I feel her smile on my back as I arrive after her. "Welcome home" Achlysa drawls gleefully.

Suddenly, a flash of blue orbs fills the dark cavern with a painfully bright light; as it fades away a chorus of voices emerge.

"Paige?"

* * *

Next...We'll be seeing more ofPrue, Piper and Phoebein the next chapter...promise...please review 


	13. Chapter 13

**17-year old Paige is absorbed in life, love, attitude and rebellion, but when normal teenage turmoil is turned upside down by something she can't explain, has she pushed her family too far? All 4 ****sisters. Paige-centric with Glen/Kyle **

_A/N: Another update! Whoa! It seems my muse has gone into overdrive at the moment and not just with ideas for this fic. Too bad she won't help me do my college work, grr. Thanks for all the encouragement I've gotten so far..._

_Disclaimer: Everything Charmed -equals - Not Mine sighs_

_Chapter 13: We Aren't Family…_

Four familiar silhouettes are left behind as the bright light disappears completely absorbed into the deep, dark cavern. Prue emerges first out of the shadow surrounded by the angelic light. Oh that makes me want to laugh. She is followed by Phoebe, Piper and Leo, who are all close behind. My _sisters _well, not anymore. My cheeks curl up at the corners in joy at the thought; this is how it is supposed to be. Seeing them properly for the first time since they abandoned me, well, it makes the white hot fire burn deep inside me; the rage seeps out and burns my skin with hot sweat.

"Paige?" Prue speaks tentatively into the silence.

Achlysa steps forward behind me, one click of her fingers and she cradles a ball of purple flame in her hand. I feel the heat of it on my own back and swing round to tell her to wait a minute; I want to enjoy this sweet, sickly sisterly scene.

"Ach…" By the time I've turned around she is still, frozen to the spot just like a statue. My eyes flit between her and my sisters as I try desperately to mask my panic.

"Thanks Piper" Prue says over her shoulder, relief in her voice. What the hell is going on? And am I allowed to curse with hell now that I'm a member, okay panic rambling. Paige, it's really not the time for that…

"What's going on?" I ask surprised at my own voice as it crosses my lips, it's deep and guttural like a growl, well, a new voice for a new me. I guess I shouldn't be surprised. Piper is, her eyebrows rise so far upwards that they touch her hairline. She swaps a concerned look with Prue whilst Phoebe seems to gape fearfully around.With violet and red spattered walls and the sandy floor allmasked indarkness I don't blame the current goldfish look she's sporting.

Somehow it all feels so, so good. Ooh… bad ass Paige. And I like it.

"Paige, you're okay" Piper gushes, her whole expression relaxes. I feel a flush of repulsion when I think she's going to throw herself at me, thank god she restrains herself. "You look different…" Oh, Piper our own little Sherlock Halliwell.

"Rescue now, questions later, Paige" Prue interrupts whilst tugging roughly on my arm. No niceties even cross her shiny glossed lips. What did I expect it's Prue? "Come on, we're getting out of here"

I stand fast rooted to the spot as my sister glares at me, "Why isn't anyone answering Paige's question! What's going on? What are you doing here? How…how the hell did you get here?"

Phoebe's dark eyes close fast, wincing as I raise my voice to my oldest sister. Oh, please. Don't pretend you would obey this kind of fascism, well at least the old Phoebe wouldn't have.

"I told you, questions _later, _grab a hold of Leo and he can orb us all out of here, quickly." Prue demands, she's starting to seethe with annoyance and I'm more than happy to let her. She ushers Phoebe and Piper to flank each side of the handy-man whose presence is still a mystery, maybe him and Piper got there thing on…or eww, maybe that's not a good thought…

"C'mon Paigey" Piper shoves a hand out towards me.

"Paige" Prue steps forward using her similar height to face me down, her blue eyes are cool, seriousness is on their surface. I close my eyes and orb into a mist of black and purple reappearing behind her and my sisters, materializing just in time to see them all swing around.

"Thanks, sis, but I got the orbing part covered…" I say slowly as each of them gape in turn, "You see there's something you don't understand, this is my _magic, you_ remember that little thing that I told you about" My voice stays level, with a casual tone that kinda even scares me a little. At least each of them has the decency to let a flash of guilt strike across their face.

"We're sorry Paige" Phoebe says quietly.

"Ha" I can't help the splutter that escapes loudly from my throat. "It's too late for that, after what you all did…you left me all alone in the hospital, your baby sister, alone! You accused me of things I could never do, making up things about Mom, suicide, cutting, when it was a demon after me a demon! I know I wasn't the easiest person to live with, I might have been bad but all I needed was my sisters, why couldn't you see that" It's all emotionless now, everything I feel is pure hate and the freedom that it brings, love was such a fickle stupid emotion with complicated, strangling ties, this is all less complex. The Demon-lady was right. I am free.

"You abandoned me…when I needed you most…"

It feels like there should be some evil laughter right about now. I'm not so lame or so clichéd. I'm satisfied that my sisters look rightly horrified: Phoebe looks ghostly white, tears snake down Piper's cheeks and Prue's calm demeanour seems for once completely rattled, her arms fly up and cross protectively across her chest and she shivers quietly. I feel nothing but the fire within me, the fire that reaches right up to my eyes.

"Paige, please…" Prue's eyes look straight into mine, but they can't get to me anymore. "Paige" she says in defeat and for the first time in a long time I think I see emotion cross her face, it flickers like usual but this time lingers tearing a path across her perfect features…but I'm completely shut off now, all ties severed now…

"Paigey, baby" Piper pleads reaching out to touch me, when I flinch a loud sob emits from her throat.

---

We're all stood numbly, I know what I should do…with all the anger coursing through my veins and bubbling in my stomach I know what I want to do, but I'm holding back…

"Prue?" Leo's voice cuts through the air that is fogged with tension. My attention is drawn to what he is looking wide-eyed at across the dark cavern. Achlysa is moving again, she tosses her long dark hair over her shoulder and releases the fiery ball of flame from between her hands. It heads straight for Phoebe and Piper who dive out of the way, their bodies smacking simultaneously onto the ground. Leo orbs out and is upon them instantly feint white glow emanated form his palms. Whoa that's…magic, a realisation finally hits me, some steam roller of a truth, that I don't have time to process. Achlysa flies through the air hitting and sliding down the marbled walls, ouch, been there done that, and I know it hurts.

The demon queen shimmers in beside me with reinforcements, she places a hand on my shoulder, but it's harsh and cold. More demons shimmer in around her, so many that I even lose sight of my sisters.

"Kill them" Her voice booms with authority, leaving ringing in my ears.

Chaos starts all around me, still demons that are frozen like ice, demons flying through the air, new piles of ash appearing on the floor every second, crunching, groaning, hissing, screeching. Crap. I have to leap over balls of flame, dive out of the way of other demons, yet I'm surfing on a wave, venting my fury, getting…revenge, I spot my sisters in the corner where many demons appear to be meeting a sticky end.

No. It can't be happening, they're grouping together around Leo, clinging hands, I know what they're gonna do…I can't let it happen.

"No!" I cry.My anger is stronger than ever.

Great. It must have attracted some attention from the others as several scorching balls of flame fly past my shoulder singeing my earlobe…my stomach swells in excitement. It flies towards them in a split second cutting the blue orbs in half. Most of the orbs disappear out of sight, but as the contact is severed, Prue rolls out of the other cloud of blue, landing heavily face down on the ground. The fire inside me is quelled instantly leaving something disgusting and disturbing, washing around inside me. My chest heaves and I think I'm going to be sick, like I'm gonna throw my heart up right out of my mouth.

"P-girl" What? where did that come from? I glance around insanely looking for the voice that makes my heart leap, only to be broken to find that it is all in my head, "P-girl, this is not you" Confusion is causing pain to lance my temples, but it's awakening my heart again…

"Come my children, we have lost some of our own here and they died in honour." ThePeroxide Queen, announces regally, "We shall retreat, and re-group, we need a new place lest the Charmed Ones come back for us all, so we can be ready for it, with one of our very own…" She casts a glance over me and I feel it blaze into my back and it stings the back of my shoulders and neck. The Charmed Ones...Oh God! The revelation causes a buzz of voices among the demons...

"Come, child"

"Yea, C'mon Firecracker" A slightly bruised Achlysa, says as she limps towards the Demon Queen. I stand frozen on the spot as if enchanted by my own sister's magic. Everything has drained away to emptiness.

"No" It takes all my strength to utter the single phrase, and the last of it to repeat it, "No"

"Leave her, we have no time. They might be back, for that one" She gestures at Prue's form lying still on the ground.

"But…" Achlysa protests tamely.

"No. We were wrong to think that a stupid witch could join us. That was you." She shoots a look at Achlysa who looks physically struck by her glare, "But as my most faithful subject you will be given one more chance to redeem yourself" She says eyeing me menacingly before they all shimmer out in an instant leaving a vacant darkness behind.

I stare across the cavern to where my oldest sister lies.

My footsteps echo throughout the cave, off of all of the walls, although they're not loud enough to blot out my thoughts.

What have I done?

What have I done?

What have I done?

* * *

What has she done? Keep reading to find out soon...and please review! 


	14. Chapter 14

**17-year old Paige is absorbed in life, love, attitude and rebellion, but when normal teenage turmoil is turned upside down by something she can't explain, has she pushed her family too far? All 4 sisters. Paige-centric with Glen/Kyle**

_**A/N: **Thank you for your encouragement and thanks for reading still…_

_Disclaimer: Everything to do with Charmed Not mine!_

_Chapter 14: There's a fine line between Love and Hate_

Through the darkness, it seems forever before I reach my oldest sister. She's lying on her front, each limb splayed out on the sandy floor.

A shiver of fear races down my spine, as I crouch down beside her. I have to pause for a second so I can process what to do. My oldest sister, always the bossy one and downright infuriating most of the time, right now she isn't , she's lying here, so, so still…Oh god, please be okay.

My adrenaline kicks in, along with some rational thought. I carefully roll her onto her back, her small frame makes it easy to do. Her raven hair is completely masking her face. I brush it back feeling the tangles with damp and soot that cake the strands together. My first thought is that she's gonna kill me for messing up her hair. I breathe in another deep breath at the sight of her pale skin, snow white, with no colour at all apart from a stream of red that pours from a huge gash below her eye. I wipe it away, but feeling the red dampness on my own skin worsens my panic. That's not my only problem: she's hardly breathing except for wheezing gasps that seem stuck in her throat. Oh my god.

"Prue?" I try, squeezing one of her limp hands, "Prue, can you hear me?" No good. "Prue." I feel my eyes starting to fill with tears. "Prue, please wake up".

Her lashes seem to flutter in response, but her lids keep a shutter on the blue eyes underneath. I'm at a loss…I don't know what to do. Piper, Phoebe and Leo orbed out, I bet they're at the Manor…home. I bet they went home and that's where we need to go. It's the only thing that I think can help us now.

"Prue" I say running my hands through her pitch black hair, whilst I manoeuvre her head to cradle it in my lap with shaking hands, "It's gonna be okay, we're going home"

And I concentrate as hard as I can to get us there, as orbs take over our bodies.

---

I'm confused, this looks like the Manor, but it's no room I've ever seen before. Piles of old junk are littered everywhere as I glance around worriedly, my attention is caught by the grand bookstand in the centre with a weird book leaning on top of it. Where Am I?

I must be in the Manor as familiar voices can be heard from behind the door.

"Leo, we should go back there! We need…" It's Piper screeching frantically, although the sound is dulled through the wall and door.

"Piper" Phoebe tries, attempting a calm tone but failing miserably.

"It's too dangerous…" Leo begins.

"Uhh" A groan from my bigsister distracts me from listening. I try to cry out for help but nothing escapes my throat.

"Prue, Prue please, please wake up. I'm sorry Prue…so, so sorry." I try so hard not to cry, all of the time…but now, with my big sister lying here like this because of me. It seems like there's nothing I can do and the sobs start to fall. I try to soothe her by talking… "Prue, I'm sorry for being a pain, I was angry at you guys…I didn't mean for it to be like this."

My sister still gasps horribly, I can hardly feel her chest rising and falling I cling to her tightly in my arms trying to ignore the red drying on her face. I grasp both my sister's hands in mine, bringing them to sit on her tummy. I shut my eyes with such force that two fat tears leak down my cheeks onto the mass of hands.

"Remember when I was nine; our class had that bring your parents to school thing? It was when Grams was sick; I was so upset that I would be the only kid without someone there for me. When you asked me why I didn't want to go to school that day, I thought you were such a bitch for making me go anyway. But you came...you were there for me, you skipped school and you talked to my class about high school and cheerleading…all the other kids thought you were so cool. I still remember what you told me afterwards: _'It doesn't matter what anybody else says about not having mommy or a daddy. I'm your big sister and I love you so, so much. Love is all that matters, Paigey'_ I'll remember that forever Prue, I want you to know, even if I don't say it, I love you too…"

Feint warmth rises in my chest, creating a pleasant heat that calms me. It travels down my arms, leaving a tingling sensation right behind. Peaceful calm seems to flow over me, extinguishing my panic, it seems to be pushing something poisonous away, chasing it right out of my soul.

"Paige!"

"Paige?"

"Paige…wha.." The door flies open, making me jump out of my skin my eyes opening widely. I only just manage not to orb out in fright, Leo, Piper and Phoebe burst into the room. Phoebe and Piper have anxious looks on their faces, except for Leo who's staring at me with a look of amazement on his face. I follow his gaze and see my hands basking in a warm golden light.

Whoa.

"P-Paigey…" A voice gasps through the silence, a hand reaches out to cup my grimy cheek, "Paige"

Prue sits up, no longer all pale. Not even a mark left on her pretty features. I take a great big breath of relief and feel slightly giddy from all the oxygen it provides. Such is the relief that I throw my arms around my sisters neck, burying my face into her shoulder. "Thanks Paige" What is she thanking me for? I did this, it hurts to see the gratitude in her eyes.

"Oh Prue!" Piper wails, seeing our sister slowly get back on her feet. She almost runs at her tackling her into a hug that nearly floors them both. Do we not remember that she was barely conscious a second ago? Phoebe beams at the touching scene and when Piper finally lets Prue go, she steps over me to take her turn. I sit separate from their little get together, what else is new?

"How'd you get here Prue?" Phoebe asks her eyebrows raised with curiosity.

I'm surprised when Prue turns towards me with a smile on her face. "Paige brought me" She looks at me with fondness in her eyes and I stare back, rendered speechless by this show of affection from my big sister.

"Yay, Little Sis" Phoebe coos as if I'm five as I smile weakly back at her.

"Oh Paigey" Piper exclaims, this time grasping me in a warm embrace. "You're you again" My hair is back to its regular length and I'm sat in the white cloth overalls the hospital. I let the warmth wash over me and relax into my sister's arms, but Piper is right. I am me. I'm still Paige. I almost got my sisters killed. I sit numbly in Piper's embrace as my skin crawls with shame. I don't deserve this. At the same time I'm still so angry and hurt, they abandoned me…but that's nothing compared to what I did. I can't sit here anymore, all warm and comforted in my sisters arms.

I'm a screw up. I was a demon for Gods sake, I was evil, I AM evil. I don't deserve this.

The shame eats at my insides. Guilt surging at every heartbeat through my whole body.

"I'm sorry" I say flatly, orbing out of Piper's arms and up into my room.

---

"Paige?" A quiet voice accompanies the rapping at my bedroom door. I plan to ignore it, but its unfamiliarity makes me curious.

Leo. He lingers in the doorway fidgeting nervously. It's kind of annoying, I hardly know the guy. I'm not sure why he wants to talk to me. "Can I come in?"

"Sure" I say passively, lucky for him that my bitchiness is all spent.

He sits himself on the corner of my bed near my feet , I curl them up towards me defensively "What's the matter." He asks gently.

There's something about him that makes you want to pour out your heart. Maybe it's the blank smile that sits non-judgementally on his face. But his green gaze burning into your back makes you want to spill your soul even more effectively than the interrogating 'Sister eyes' which are the bane of a youngest sisters life.

My wet eyes are revealing more emotion than I feel comfortable with even before I speak, but the remorse that is raging constantly inside of me is finding a place to escape, its still there burning beneath all the anger. I don't know how I feel and frustrated confusion is pouring down my cheeks. I can't look into those serene eyes anymore…he speaks anyway.

"Don't feel guilty Paige" Whoa. I hate being so transparent. I wipe my tears away quickly and try to reconstruct the wall around my heart. Shit. Now, on top of everything else, it seems Paige's feelings are exposed for the entire world to see.

"You are not evil, you're part Whitelighter, that makes you inherently good, you…"

How dare he try to tell me what I am! he doesn't even know me "Look Leo, did you not see what I just did, I was a demon, I almost got my sisters killed" I yell "…and you know what, I wanted it too, I wanted revenge…you see what I am, I'm not worth knowing, I'm a crappy person…So, I might not be evil but I'm bad news, for everyone who has ever known me…" I trail off the effort of keeping my emotions in check becomes too intense as I think of Mom, Glen, Grams and my sisters, all the people who are better off without me.

After all I've just thrown at him; he still sits calmly at my side. "I don't believe you Paige" He says in a soft voice, "You saved your sister, Paige. You healed her, your emotions kick-started your Whitelighter powers. It was love, Paige, your love healed Prue and I for one doubt that anybody capable of feeling love is evil." I've lost the power to stem the tears and they trickle silently down my cheeks.

"He's right!" Piper marches purposely into my room. I look up and see all three of my sisters in the doorway. It seems that they've all been listening, now I feel truly spied on. Laying a hand on Leo's shoulder, he smiles up at her. In any normal situation that would be sickeningly cute, instead of inspiring a sarcastic comment I barely register the gesture. Piper places herself on my bed, tucking a strand of matted hair behind my ear. "Back down there, you know I used my power to freeze you." She pauses. A smile playing at her lips, "It didn't work Paige"

"What?"

"Her power doesn't work on other witches" Phoebe says, shoving Piper almost on top of me in her effort to join us on the bed. "You weren't evil, sweetie or you would have frozen too"

"But…" I say, looking away from my sisters, remembering the rage, the desire, the hate…

"Paige, we knew. We knew that whatever happened, our baby sister was still in there somewhere" Prue says seriously still leaning on the doorframe. It's getting crowded now, on my bed as Phoebe gets nudged in the tangle of limbs and yelps Prue watches the pile of sisters on the bed with amusement. I let Phoebe wrap her arms around me as Piper hugs me from the other side, accepting it but not comfortable enough to cope with this foreign action.

It's supposed to be all right now.

"Nleed Swum ahair" I splutter and wriggle out of their arms, feeling guilty at their disappointed looks. I'm sorry, but it's not gonna all be perfect right away, after everything. There's so muchI don't understand, since when did magic stuff become acceptable? How do they have powers? The answers and possibilities are making my head throb. Thankfully, Prue seems to see this, "She needs to rest" At her look Piper and Phoebe reluctantly follow her to the door. Despite everything I still feel burned, cheated, givenno explanation…It's happening, it's just going to go back to the way it was. Doing what we do best in this family, ignoring the real problems…oh sweet denial… it's possibly the worst Halliwell trait.

We're smoothing over the cracks.

Again.

* * *

So, Paige is back with her sisters, but is all well? And we haven't forgotten about her little demon friend ;) Please Review! 


	15. Chapter 15

**17-year old Paige is absorbed in life, love, attitude and rebellion, but when normal teenage turmoil is turned upside down by something she can't explain, has she pushed her family too far? All 4 sisters. Paige-centric with Glen/Kyle**

_**A/N: **Thanks for reviews and ideas that you left! Hope I managed to do some of them justice...please review._

_Disclaimer: Everything to do with Charmed Not mine!_

_Chapter 15: White Flag_

Well, last night was an occasion.

My sisters sat me down and talked to me about their, oh if only I had a drum-roll…_magic. _This minor development took place while I was 'resting' in the hospital. Yep, I scoffed at my sisters' euphemism too until a dark frown from Prue stopped my hysterical laughter. Well, if they want to label me crazy I might as well act like it. Anyway, apparently Phoebe found the entrance to an attic in the Manor. How have four of us lived our whole lives there without discovering one is I what I want to know? She went in, and as you do, read an extract from a mysterious book she found up there. To cut out all the crappy bits, they found out that they were the three sisters destined to become Charmed Ones and bang, they now all had magical powers. Prue can move things with her mind, Piper can freeze time and Phoebe can see into the future. It's a cute story don't you think, too bad that baby sister doesn't fit anywhere in this pretty major destiny.

Once my stubborn sisters finally accepted their powers (Pheebs took great delight in telling me that it was Prue who was the most stubborn). Well, duh, I could have told her that. Grams came down to explain to them that I was magical too, and that my mysterious dad was a Whitelighter, like Leo, making me half-Whitelighter which gives me a whole 'guardian of witches' deal.

I'm a little bit bummed though, being half-angel is going to do nothing for my reputation.

The best part of it all was that on finding out that their baby sister was, in fact, perfectly sane and that the whole magical deal was the truth, they didn't come get me right away. Instead they had to go vanquish Piper's date, Jeremy who turned out to be a Warlock after her power. Piper kept blushing, and not out of embarrassment, I suspect it was more to do with Leo being in the room. I swear the girl and couldn't look at him for about half-an-hour.

Then Phoebe told me about her premonition, of Achlysa and I in the underworld. Apparently they rushed to the hospital to find me.

The only reason that they came to get me was because of Phoebe's premonition.

Well, sisters, thanks a bunch. I'm sure grateful.

---

I'm up way too early for my liking, still on hospital routine, I guess.

I head down stairs, padding into the kitchen where my sisters are already breakfasting around the table. Ooh! The lovely smell of caffeine wafts up my nose and I head straight through the kitchen towards the coffee pot. It's like someone hit the pause button, 'cause Phoebe stops crunching her cereal mid-mouthful, Piper stops buttering her toast and Prue quits stirring her coffee to look up at me. I'm kind of freaked out feeling three pair of eyes on my back.

I'm just about to turn around and tell them to quit, when Phoebe's voice cuts through the silence.

"Good morning Paige"She hums, it might just be because it's early in the morning but her cheerfulness sure grates on my nerves.

"Did you have sweet dreams, Paigey-Pie?" Piper asks with a broad smile. This happy-happy act is wearing a little bit thin.

"Okay Piper" I say with an eye-roll "I thought we vanquished the baby-name years ago" She just giggles at me. Great.

"C'mon you guys" Prue interrupts seriously. "We've got a demon-bitch on the loose and a baby-sister to protect"

What? I think I misheard, "Protect?"

"Paigey" Piper begins, her wide brown eyes set her in panic mode, "We don't want them coming after you again"

"Pheebs" Prue commands all business-like "Go get the Book of Shadows…" She bounds out of her chair like an obedient puppy.

I look at each of their faces suspiciously. Where did all this concern suddenly come from? When have they ever cared before? Their worried faces mock me with there sincerity. And this fragile friendliness we've got going on, finally reaches breaking point, so much for denial. Suddenly a bout of laughter escapes from my mouth raking up all the anger that was buried below but it quickly disappears into the silence.

Thank god, Phoebe's steps are loud enough to distract, she clatters along the hallway through the quiet before appearing in the doorway. She frowns on entering the tense scene, witnessing her seething baby sister and a wide-eyed Prue and Piper sat tensely. Okay I may not be big on the sympathy lately but poor Pheebs is baffled. "Erm Prue? I got an I.D on demon bitch here…" She hands over the heavy book and sits back down still without a clue, where she stays uncharacteristically silent, which does nothing but worsen the tension.

My eldest sister runs her finger across the page, reading quietly to herself before she stops abruptly, seeming to choke on the words.

"Prue?" Piper whispers anxiously across the table.

Prue doesn't reply but begins reading from the book,a scrawled passage sat alongside an ink drawing of a familiar figure. Achlysa.

"Doohretsis Tribe – A strong all-female demon clan, attracted to magical beings experiening feelings of loss, distress or abandonment. They often befriend the being, usually young and magically inexperienced, to use their magic for evil and personal gains. Powerful and ruthless they offer their innocent the missing bonds of family that they desire. As the innocent embraces the family ties promised to them, they transform into a Doohretsi. This culminates in their first act of evil, which seals the soul on the side of evil. Doohretsis Tribe can only exploit the deepest hurts and despairs. Known powers of the Dooretsis demons: shimmering, pyrokinesis: including fireballs, ability to sense hurt and fear, thought projection, glamouring, there is no known vanquishing spell or potion…"

She trails off looking me in the eye once more, I stare defiantly back at her as see the realisation dawn.

"Despair?" She mutters softly, I see her fighting it but finally, her face grows pale and distraught. "Oh Paigey..."

"Yeah. Did you know that I was hurting…" Piper winces at the harshness of my tone.

"Paigey…" She whispers.

"Did you care? I lost Glen, only to learn that for some screwed up reason I was destined to survive. When that demon attacked, I thought I was going to die, all I wanted was to see you guys. I was so scared and alone. And then…"

"We didn't believe you" Phoebe interrupts as it all washes over her leaving a look of true horror flickering in her dark eyes.

"I needed you, I needed you and you weren't there" It comes out as hollow as I feel.

The air crackles with a charge so intense that I can feel it every time one of my sisters steals a glance at me through the silence. I wish someone would speak, because if I go first this simmering inside of me is just going to boil over. There could have been a better time for them all to be struck dumb.

"Oh Paige" Piper eventually gasps, notching up the tension in the room by several degrees, Prue sits all hunched up a pained expression on her face. I feel a brief surge of sadistic pleasure surge through me. Whoa.

"We're so sorry" Phoebe whispers sincerely. The rational Paige would be all for forgiving and forgetting, since when did I listen to her. It's just a word, it can't take away any of the hurt and pain that I have suffered and it's still there, fresh and raw under the surface.

"Sorry isn't going to make it all go away." I rub across my wrist absently, over the thin red scars that are a constant reminder of the demon attack and afterwards… "It wasn't even okay before" It needs to be said. "You guys had your little sisterly club going, all I'm here for is for you guys to nag, to yell at…" I face my oldest sister, "For you to chew out," I look towards Piper whose face flushes with embarrassment, "For you to treat like a porcelain doll and you" Iglare atPheebs "You're the worst, you changed Pheebs, ever since you went to college, what happened to my playmate, my best friend, my partner in crime. She wouldn't do what you did. _Sisters_ wouldn't do what you did." I glare at all three of them once more.

"That's how she got to you, isn't it?" Prue asks "what we did…" She knows that she's answered her question. I can see it.

"Yes" I admit and wetness springs from my eyes. "You think I was forced – Achlysa only had to remind me of you all. You LEFT me in that place, abandoned me…said that I was a liar. You didn't believe me about m-magic and the demon and Mom and…Achlysa was there for me when I needed her. Just like a sister. She took care of me, LISTENED to me and she didn't hurt me. I made my choice, until you-you. Why did you even bother coming? I was better of there, I didn't have to pretend that everything was okay" I snarl, struggling to keep my breathing even and my eyes dry. Prue crumples in her chair; fists clenched with failure in her eyes and Piper who moved to rub my back, backs away in surprise.

Something stings again. I can't stand it any longer. I have to orb.

---

"Baby, it's all falling apart…"

Okay, so I'm sat on top of the garages talking to the air. I need to talk to someone right now. Just because he's not here doesn't mean I can't. I feel close to him here, on top of this cold concrete building almost as if his presence is printed in the air. People might think I'm insane but hey, what else is new? I just picture the cheeky grin and pale eyes and hope that he can hear me somewhere.

"I wish you were here, you're the only one who understands, I miss you so much. I love you…"

The silence is painful, but I knew he couldn't reply. I shut my eyes on the tears that are forming, hugging my knees, until I feel something behind me.

"I know P-girl, I know"

* * *

TBC...in the last and final chapter!Hope you enjoyed this one, and please review! 


	16. Chapter 16

**17-year old Paige is absorbed in life, love, attitude and rebellion, but when normal teenage turmoil is turned upside down by something she can't explain, has she pushed her family too far? All 4 sisters. Paige-centric with Glen/Kyle**

**A/N: **_Okay, maybe I lied...it got too long sothere is another chapter after this but I've posted them both at the same time :) Please tell me what you think…_

_Disclaimer: Everything to do with Charmed Not mine!_

_Chapter 16: Nothing Else Matters_

I know that voice, my heart swells in my chest. Do I dare open my eyes?

I decide to take the risk "Glen?"

"Hi baby," He grins, the smile settling between his dimpled cheeks. God, I've so missed it. Before I have a chance to look at him he scoops me up, trapping me in his arms and squeezing me tightly, in the hug I've waited forever for.

"Hey you" I sigh happily, "but, how, why?" He's actually here and he's real, he's not a ghost but a properly human Glen.

"To take you home" He says. That's the last place I want to go, right now, even with him. "C'mon you can show me your power" he purrs raising his eyebrows in perfect arches. "Orb me up Paigey…"

"Okay already, if only to stop you abusing movie quotes…geek" He laughs, even though he's only been here five minutes I've managed to forget about everything with my sisters. He always could make it all go away. I feel kinda normal again except for that I'm floating several miles above cloud nine. "C'mere" I whisper grasping for his hand, surprised to find it icy cold. However all I can concentrate on as the blue lights absorb us is the wave of happiness washing through me.

_The attic? _I didn't expect to orb here, I was aiming for my erm…bedroom. Oh well, we landed safely it's probably because I'm so, so happy that my powers are off, hmm…

"Wow" Glen murmurs interrupt my confusion, "Awesome P-girl…" He trails off looking intensely around the room. He twists his fingers out of mine and I sigh in disappointment and am annoyed when he doesn't notice.

"Glen? Glen?" I say trying to get his attention, he's transfixed and I'm confused.

"The famous Halliwell Manor, home of the Charmed Ones and…" He says dramatically before gazing at the bookstand "The Book of Shadows"

By the time I realise it's too late. It's even more terrifying as his shaggy brown mop grows into dark waves, his cheeks and dimples get squashes into each other like clay before growing tighter over new cheekbones. My Glen shrinks away to a tiny stature his blue eyes finally growing darker before they glow a familiar violet colour. A dull ache had quashed the happiness that had been inside me, and it's quickly been replaced by dread. Oh God. I should have seen this coming, he's my deepest desires and his death is one of my biggest hurts and suddenly furious that she managed to exploit it.

And I let her.

"Nice pad, Firecracker" She drawls, striding around the attic. "Too bad you're not gonna be long for the place…" She takes a step back becoming surrounded by shimmers that seem to spit out their demons. "It worked, too bad that she couldn't join us and all that but it turns out our little Firecracker, wasn't so useless after all… now we can destroy her and her Charmed sisters. With their powers we shall be powerful enough to rule the underworld."

"It'll be a de-_man _free underworld" A peroxide blonde demon quips, causing cackling laughter to fill my ears which ceases as soon as another set of shimmers appears. I soon learn why, as the imposing demon queen emerges.

"Kill the half breed" She orders coldly, "Then we can destroy the Charmed Ones, oh my children, the bounty shall be great…and your rewards even greater. Achlysa…" she mutters expectantly.

I don't even have time to process the information, before Achlysa swoops towards me, I see nothing of the girl I befriended in those eyes, they're no longer hypnotizing, just filled with darkness they're pitiless and even inhuman. I look directly into their emptiness before I feel intense heat purple flame fills all my vision and they disappear.

As the flame gets hotter and nearer, fear freezes me to the spot. Or so I think until I fly across the room. _What, Ouch, Oh fuck, _all goes thorough my head adding a throbbing to my pains.

_My Sisters. _Please God let it be them.

"Sorry Paigey I had to, you okay" Prue yells from the doorway.

"Yeah" I groan, feeling blood trickle from my head, I'm really grateful that I landed ass first though, but I was so close to becoming toast that I'm really grateful, "Thanks" I gasp but seeing them all in the doorway my anger is diluted to worry and I can't help but think that we're all in trouble now.

---

Chaos.

There's only so far that Prue and Piper's freeze and slam tactic can go. Phoebe's been using her ass-kicking skills too, but she's tired, a large bruise sitting across her left eye and she is limping on her right leg. Piper sports a bloody nose and a nasty burn where the spaghetti strap of her top used to be. Prue has nasty burns too, and a gash from a misfired athame across her back. I'm orbing all over the place every two seconds to dodge yet another flame attack and to help them get away. I know I'm not so magically experienced but I've never seen so many demons. I meet my oldest sister's gaze across the room and swallow hard at her stricken expression.

A loud crash shakes me up. Phoebe is cornered a taller leather-clad demon looming over her. I orb towards her, grab her hand we orb to safety, for now. When we land she can hardly stay on her feet and so I slide her to the floor with me. Prue and Piper rush over to where we're crouched.

"Oh Phoebe…heal her Paige" Piper gasps breathlessly.

"What do you think I'm doing…"I throw them a look, frustration and fear exploding from my mouth.

"It's okay Paige" Prue lies. She sure is believable. Not. I can see the panic shining clearlyin her eyes.

"Aah, I'm so glad you all came" Her sinister voice floats in the air "It saves us from having to look for you after we get rid of the youngest one" The demon queen stands towering over us. I'm trying to heal my sister who is slumped against my chest with Prue and Piper whispering nonsense in her ears trying desperately to keep her awake. Piper is fighting back tears and Phoebe feels like a dead weight in my arms. I feel relief as the white light begins to glow underneath my fingers.

"Ouch. Shit" My sisters look up in panic as I cry out.

My healing power is shut off painfully as an electrical shock jolts through me from my toes to my head. The Demon Queens features are strained with glee, we haven't noticed the demonic crystals that now surround us.

"Damn, a crystal cage!" I mutter. How can I be trapped in one of these again?

"Oh we've used those" Prue says randomly.

"What?"

"Erm…guys, I think the what-sama-crystal-thing is the least of our worries…" Piper waves.

She's right. When I turn around I realise that we are the centre of a circle of less than friendly demons. And they're all baying for the blood of the Charmed Ones and their little sister.

"Come on" Prue springs into action waving her hand, receiving an electric shock in return. "Piper?"

"Ouch" She is thrown back too.

"It won't work we're all powerless now…"

Prue stands fearlessly in the crystal cage pulling Piper and Phoebe with her, they share a meaningful look and chant in unison.

_The Power of Three will set us free_

_The Power of Three will set us free, _

_The Power of Three will set us free, _

_The Power of Three will set us free…The Power of Three_…"

Nothing. What's going on? My sisters lapse into silence.

"Prue it's not working!" Piper wails uncharacteristically. She slumps to the floor at Phoebe's side. Although my big sister panics, she's too stubborn to ever admit defeat. Courage seems to have been sapped out of them and when tears begin to pour down Phoebe's face and Prue sits down to join them, start to feel there fear too. The Demons surround us now, so close that they're almost touching. Oh god.

This is my fault.

I shouldn't have been so stupid.

I should have realised it wasn't Glen.

I shouldn't have brought him home.

"You shouldn't have come" I mutter quietly, "You shouldn't have come…"

"Aah how willingly to you approach your defeat, the great Charmed Ones destroyed by their own foolishness, all for a weak little hybrid…" The Demon Queen taunts. I draw in a sharp breath, trying to stave of the guilt and the wetness in my eyes.

"You shouldn't have come…" I repeat and it's all I can think of.

"NO!" Prue refuses bluntly, I look up at her in surprise, as do Piper and Phoebe. Her face, although smudged with dirt, bruises with her raven hair framing it with tangles, determination and fury blazes from her blue eyes with an intensity that I've never seen before. "_You_ are the foolish one, she is our sister and we love her"

"You're not gonna buy that are you Firecracker?" Achlysa asks from her place in the circle.

"We're not going to make the same mistakes again Paige, we're family Paige and this time we're all in this together"

I look from one pair of penetrating eyes to the other, Prue's so clear, blue and imposing and Achysa's violet, once mysterious and captivating, now their emptiness is obvious to me. How did I ever consider her as an alternative to my family. I look back to Prue, Phoebe and Piper have joined hands, Prue offers her other hand out to me as I take it, her words wash through me again, flowing thorough my veins washing away all the fear and the hate. It feels free and it feels powerful. Am I as powerful as my sisters? They're my family, I'm their sister. This realisation surges through me with even greater power. Oh crap, it's so intense I feel dizzy, I'm their sister…surely I'm Charmed too…screw the prophecies, when are we ever gonna listen to what fate says, this destiny crap is all in our own hands now desperate times call for desperate measures…

I grasp Prue's hands tightly, smiling up at my sister, who smiles back…okay time for a new spell, all it takes is rhyming, or so I've heard…

_The power of four is stronger than three,_

_Our bond as sisters will set us free._

_The power of four is stronger than three,_

_Our bond as sisters will set us free…_

The demons look stunned as I begin chanting, as they start to cry with pain, which gets louder and louder as each of my sisters catch on and join in. The cries echo of the walls were surrounded with flaming violet vanquishes, we have to close our eyes because of the heat. All the time clinging to each others hands…the demon queen goes last with a haunting screech and a sour suffocating smell that forces coughs from all of our throats.

Mounds of ash settle peacefully on the wooden floor of the attic. Every little movement sends a flurry of dust up into my nose. So we sit still in each others arms, listening to each other breathing, feeling each other shaking, soaking in blood, sweat and tears.

They came back; they risked everything…for me. Why?

Now I understand what Leo said to me before, and the reason why, after everything, were all still sat here right now.

It was love.

It was family.

It was sisters.

What has happened has passed, hurt is soothed by love, and beginning to forgive can heal.

And nothing else matters.

* * *

Thanks for reading...Hope you liked, please tell me if you did! 


	17. Epilogue

**17-year old Paige is absorbed in life, love, attitude and rebellion, but when normal teenage turmoil is turned upside down by something she can't explain, has she pushed her family too far? All 4 sisters. Paige-centric with Glen/Kyle**

**A/N: **_At the end…_

_Disclaimer: Everything to do with Charmed Not mine!_

_---Epilogue---_

_Six Months Later…_

"Ugh, Pheebs, what the hell is _that_!" I shriek looking at pile of hangers that she's thrown on my bed. I like having my favourite sister back, but god, sometimes you just want to strangle her. She's waving a red blouse and a tiny skirt at me, sometimes I wonder if she knows her little sister at all. I'm glad I managed to slip into my skinny jeans, my Docs and a black corset top before she got in here.

"Why not?" She whines, looking disappointed. I roll my eyes at her and she pokes her tongue out at me in reply.

"I'm still traumatised from being used as your life-size Barbie doll, remember?" I say remembering the time seven-year old Phoebe, gave five-year-old me a makeover. My eyes were surrounded by bright blue eye-shadow with red cheeks, lips and uneven bunches tied in ribbon. To top it all, Phoebe put me in one of her ballet outfits and stole a pair of Grams's shoes from her closet that she strapped to my tiny feet. It was so not a good look and after she was done she left Prue scrubbing my pale cheeks for ages to get it all off.

"You were soo cute" She giggles. I grab my pillow and throw it and it's right on target. Square in the face, Yesssss!

"Hmm… well at least I learned a valuable lesson to never take your fashion advice ever. Again."

"You'll look hot" Great. It's back to the clothes thing again. There's no way I'm even considering putting that on. Not even for my favourite big sister, who's looking at me with her special 'Pleading Phoebe' look in her big brown eyes. Ha, I know that they only work on Piper. It's not as if I even need to look hot…

"I haven't got anyone to look hot for." I say sadly, Phoebe smiles sympathetically, squeezing my hand. "Not like you" I giggle wanting to change the subject, "What's his name?"

Phoebe blushes but bounces on the bed excitedly, "Cole Turner, he's a law student…"

"And?" I ask innocently.

"He's cute!" I shake my head at my big sister. She never really changed after all and I'm so glad. She just bonded with our sister's more. Although they apologised for leaving me out again, I guess I wasn't completely innocent of that jealousy thing and holding her relationship with Prue and Piper against her. "What about Kyle?" She probes, putting an end to my thoughts which, let's say are newly mature. Wow, that's crazy especially for me…

"He's sweet, I guess" I say, "But…he's not…" I don't need to finish. She knows who I'm talking about. The person I miss the most in the world.

"C'mon sweetie" She says as I push the final brush through my dark waves, "It's party time…"

My eighteenth birthday, I can hardly believe that it's here. In fact I can hardly believe anything that has gone on in the past few months.

---

"Guys what happened?" Phoebe gasps worriedly tugging me thorough the door of the dining room. The balloons are popped; Leo is up a ladder attempting to fix an 18th birthday banner. And the cake is a mush now saying: _HayBir hda Pige. _

"Demon attack?" I sigh. I hope not. Not demons, on my birthday. The magical stuff has given me so much, my confidence and given my sisters and I a stronger bond but this constant demon stuff can sometimes get you down mainly due to the whole lack of normal in the Manor these days.

"Not exactly" Piper says sheepishly, "Well there was a demon…but…"

"He didn't have a chance" Prue cuts in, placing cutlery on the table. "We think Piper has had a little power advance, she blew up the demon and…everything else." she tries to hide her grin.

"You vanquished my cake?" I say distraught. Piper looks panicked looking from me to Leo, with wide eyes.

"Leo can you heal it for me?"

"Sorry Piper," He grins at her disapprovingly, "That's personal gain you know"

"Oh sweetie, I'm so sorry Paigey" Okay, so I'm pouting, but that's what baby sisters do best. Piper panic is almost comical, so I better put her out of her misery.

"I'm kidding Piper, it's still a beautiful cake" In a gesture that would have been impossible six months ago I give my big sister a kiss on the cheek. It's not easy and it's far from perfect but we're learning, about power, magic and each other.

---

Exuberant chatter is flying across the dining table over dishes of Piper's wonderful cooking andthe cake whichis allready to be eaten. I'm getting used to this feeling of being included, at first I thought that it would be suffocating and sometimes my sisters do get a little too intense and we'll have an argument or something. Now, I know they're really there for me and I kind of like it. I'm glad that on this special day everybody important sitting here with me…well, almost everyone, someone who has been at every birthday party since Kindergarten, someone who filled the gaping space that I'm staring at.

"Paige?" Oh I gotta lose this daydreaming habit. "You ok sweetie?"

"Yea" I lie. I don't want to go down the 'sharing' road today; it'll open a whole can of crap. Prue looks at me sceptically thorough narrowed eyes. Please not the sisterly interrogation. Not today.

"It's okay to miss him, you know that right?" Whoa. I'm not sure I like Prue reading me this easily. Her reassuring smile melts it away as clutches my hand in hers, running her thumb over my knuckles softly.

"It's not just Glen…" I sniff quietly thinking of all the absent people who could be here. Prue looks at me, her blue eyes reaching right into my soul. I let her, it's not so easy to shut my sisters out anymore. Especially Prue, it's like we're making up for lost time. I've gained the oldest sister that I always wanted. The one that I sought in Achlysa, Oh my, turning eighteen has given me a wiser outlook on life and I think I'm doomed.

"I know, sweetie, I know" She whispers in understanding. The comfort they provide is like a drug, I can't believe I rejected it before, but I still wanna change the subject and the fact I can comfort them too, it's hard but worth the pure liquid high that rushes to my brain.

---

It's all finished, the place is a mess, food demolished and three full witches and their Whitelighter sit all stuffed around the table. Piper is whining that the telekinetically aided party-poppers were not a good idea because of the messand Leo is still disapproving about the whole thing. Prue disappeared to the bathroom a while ago and I'm starting to wonder where she's got to. Meanwhile I'm having fun in my pointy witch party hat (red glitter with streamers in the top) and blowing my party horn in Phoebe's face.

"Paige, quit it!" She moans.

"Nope, I'm the birthday girl…" I reply, before making even more noise.

"Paige!" Her brow furrows into little creases and she pouts slightly. I try not to laugh.

"They're ready, guys" Prue says appearing in the doorway. Piper immediately stops whining, Phoebe's frown turns into a vacant, stupid grin and Leo smiles. What did I just miss? There's definitely something going on when even my serious sister has a look of pure happiness on her face, I'd even say that she was twinkling with happiness. It's very weird.

"What?" I ask and receive bigger grins in return. They stretch from ear to ear and are really scary.

"Let's go to the attic Paige?" Prue says pulling me away from the table.

"Why?"

"You'll see…" Ugh, I hate surprises. But I let her drag me away and follow the familiar raven head up the stairs as my other sisters bound after us.

"Close your eyes" Prue says as we reach the door. Okay, this games has gone too far for me.

"No"

"Paige" She say warningly.

"Still Nooo, What's going on?" I whine pushing past her into the dimly lit attic. It's a sight that takes my breath away.

Several candles give the attic a beautiful glow, enhancing the other glow of two figures that bask in an indescribable light.

"Mom? Grams?" I say, blinking just to make sure.

"Happy Birthday my darling" Mom says, her glow warms me as I hug her tightly. When she pulls away she grasps my face and studies it carefully as I take in her long dark hair that soaks in the glow, big brown eyes, every last one of her pretty features, "My baby girl is eighteen…"

"As is my Granddaughter…" Grams interrupts pulling me into another hug. I can't prevent the tears that prickle in my eyes this time. "Happy Birthday Paige."

"Oh Mom!" Phoebe cries and launches herself at her. Then it's one large cuddle Mom, Grams, Prue, Piper, Phoebe and me all together in the attic. Wow.

"Oh! My beautiful girls" Mom sniffs, kissing all of our heads in turn.

"Patty, remember we're here for a reason." Grams says in her no-nonsense tone that hushes all of us.

"Ok Mother." She sighs "Well girls, you've found your magic, and discovered the power of four but we have to tell you…" She begins seriously, "…we know that things haven't been easy for the four of you, but this magic, it depends on your bond as sisters it can't function without it and that could endanger you all."

We share a knowing grin remembering that day. "I think we realised that" I say quietly.

"Well then girls, your destiny awaits…"

I have a burning question, "How? I mean how were you here on that day with the demon? and now?"

"You have a lot to learn my baby, I am with you, Paige, always. I am with all of you, your pain brought me to you that day" She says cupping my cheek, "I knew you needed help. As for today you'll have to ask Prudence"

A blush creeps into Prue's porcelain skin "Summoning spell, in the Book of Shadows, it means Mom and Grams can come for short visits to do with magical, you know, _problems_."

"And Birthdays?" I giggle, figuring that Prue, renowned member of the personal gain police has maybe bent the rules just a little bit.

"Not just me" She pleads, accusing Piper and Phoebe with a pointed look at each of them, which makes me laugh. I'm so grateful; this is the best birthday yet apart from…Wait? What if?

"Prue?" I ask. She seems to have figured out my chain of thought. She trades a grin with Piper and Phoebe; I'm so out of the loop again.

"Leo!" They call in unison.

Two sets of orbs appear in the room with their typical blue glow leaving Leo and another familiar face behind and as feeling rushes through me my brain crashes leaving me with my mouth wide open, in disbelieving silence. He's here again, but I'm scared after what happened before…

"Happy Birthday, P-girl" His voice breaks my trance, as soon as I'm in his arms, his hands tracing light patterns on my back. His lips meet mine gently in the sweetest of kisses. As he brings his forehead to mine I know it's him. I feel warm, safe and loved.

"Glen?"

"Yea baby, it's me, shush, I'm here…" Oh damn eyes, why am I crying I'm happy, it's so weird. The tears are streaming, oh man. As my thoughts are racing I'm confused about one thing.

"You orbed?"

"I know, wasn't it cool…"

"But how?"

"Well, y'know, P-girl, those Elder dudes decided that because I died to help you figure out your destiny and since that had something to do with service to the greater good, they asked me if I wanted to become a Whitelighter, like Leo, I thought that it would really ace so I said yes…'cause I'm training to be a Whitelighter I'm going to hanging out with Leo a bit…" He finishes excitedly. I look a Leo who nods at him in a fatherly manner.

"So you're back?" Hope rolls in my stomach.

His face darkens, "Well yes, I get to see you, but we…" and he can't finish.

"…can't be together." I sigh. He silences me with a long kiss. Well they say save the best till last, my eyelids flutter, my heart flutters and my stomach somersaults, my hands find his hair as I savour this not-quite-goodbye, I wish he hadn't told me something that would make me cry harder. Hey, when have Glen and I been famous for following rules. If there's a way we'll find it that's for sure.

"Ahem" Grams clears her throat. Oops I forgot that we had an audience quite a large one actually. Well, large enough to make me blush.

"Too cute" Piper snickers, as Phoebe and Prue join in with a chorus of "Awws."

---

It's getting better but it's hard. Magic brought us together but it is gonna throw lots of crazy at us yet. What I do know is that

We've got to stick together. We have to, we're the Charmed Ones. I know that know and someday I think things might be completely okay because…

I remembered that they love me and they remembered that I'm here.

THE END

* * *

_A/N: Wow! I finished a fic! Scary...anyway if you've got this far, then thank you so much for reading and hope that you can forgive and error that will inevitably be here. I'd love to hear what you thought of this chapter or the whole story. If you are one of the kind people who offered encouragement then a big thanks to all of you too :) I'm not sure if I can sequel this story and if i do it won't be for a while (I've got a few other ideas for Charmed fics that i'm excited to explore...yay!) but if you want a sequel I might be tempted to write one. Enough from me..._

_Thank you so much..._

_itsybitsyshelley :)_


End file.
